Le poids des souvenirs
by Linaelle
Summary: J'ouvris difficilement un œil et cela suffit à me sortir complètement du brouillard. Plusieurs têtes d'ahuris étaient penchées au-dessus de moi et je n'en reconnus aucune. On pouvait raisonnablement dire que cette journée commençait mal, très mal… ZoSan.
1. Oublie l'oubli

**CHAPITRE 1 : oublie l'oubli**

« Sanji s'est réveillé ! »

Qui était l'enfoiré qui me gueulait dans les oreilles comme ça ? J'avais déjà un mal de crâne horrible et j'émergeais avec peine d'un sommeil lourd, sans rêve mais dans lequel je serais volontiers retourné. Pas de chance, il me semblait entendre des hurlements et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient et sans finesse. Décidément, pas moyen de terminer ma nuit tranquillement.

J'ouvris difficilement un œil et cela suffit à me sortir complètement du brouillard. Plusieurs têtes d'ahuris étaient penchées au-dessus de moi et je n'en reconnus aucune. On pouvait raisonnablement dire que cette journée commençait très mal mais pas le temps d'y penser davantage, ces tarés commençaient déjà à s'adresser à moi, enfin à gueuler pour certains et à se taire pour les autres. Le dialogue ne semblait pas de mise entre ces abrutis-là.

« Sanjiiiii ! J'ai faim !

- Luffy, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas encore en état de cuisiner…

- Mais j'ai faaaaaim… »

Mon intuition était la bonne : le mec bruyant au chapeau de paille, déjà, était un crétin fini. Restait à voir les autres… Les laissant se quereller, je jetai un œil à chaque personne qui m'entourait, espérant tout de même y trouver, enfin, des traits familiers. Une rousse en colère, un type au long nez parti dans un fou-rire, une brune bien trop louche et un beau gosse aux cheveux verts. Bon, coiffure mise à part, celui-là semblait le plus équilibré du groupe. Je cherchai du regard celui qui donnait encore la réplique au dégénéré, me sauvant d'une agression sans nul doute violente… Mais je ne vis bizarrement pers…

« Une peluche qui parle ? »

C'était sorti tout seul à la vue de ce petit être plus proche de l'animal – mais lequel ? – que de l'homme et pourtant doué de parole. Un silence confus accueillit mes quelques mots, me laissant le temps de faire le point sur mon état. Je me réveillais dans un lieu inconnu, entouré de fous prétendant me connaître et m'appelant pour la énième fois « Sanji » alors que je me nommais… alors que je me nommais… Merde, c'est quand même pas possible d'oublier son propre nom le temps d'une banale petite nuit. D'ailleurs, où et quand m'étais-je couché ? Alors qu'une sourde inquiétude commençait à se répandre doucement en moi, une voix sembla confirmer ma crainte.

« Sanji, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? »

C'est la bestiole qui avait parlé, bestiole que j'aurais côtoyée ainsi que toute la bande à mon chevet, dont l'autre déficient, ce qui ne m'enchantait guère… Luttant contre mon angoisse grandissante, j'attrapai le vert par le bras et lui demandai d'une voix où perçaient malgré tout mes doutes :

« Heu… tu peux me rappeler qui vous êtes et… qui je suis, j'ai un petit trou, je crois. Mais ça va passer, hein, j'ai juste besoin de… »

Au fur et à mesure que je m'embrouillais dans mon explication, je vis leurs visages se décomposer excepté celui de mon interlocuteur, qui eut l'air davantage surpris que déprimé. Apparemment, j'aurais du tenter de converser avec la boule de poils mais j'avais besoin d'une réponse sûre, venant d'une personne de confiance, ou tout du moins de celle qui m'en inspirait le plus possible. Alors que les autres restaient bloqués, le beau gosse, ayant retrouvé sa sérénité, me répondit en désignant la bestiole :

« Lui, c'est Chopper, notre médecin de bord. Il sera le plus à même de résoudre ton problème. »

Sa voix, douce et grave, me convainquit bien plus que son discours bien étrange. J'accordai alors mon attention à ce soi-disant Chopper qui s'empressa de prendre le contrôle de la situation en demandant au groupe de sortir. Je les vis suivre sa consigne, d'abord rassuré puis déçu lorsque je compris que le vert ferait de même, me laissant en tête-à-tête avec la peluche, situation terriblement fantasque et dont je me serais bien passé. Dès que la porte se referma, il me posa toutes sortes de questions sans pour autant répondre aux miennes sauf lorsque je commençais à sérieusement paniquer sur mon état. Il se faisait alors étonnamment rassurant avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire. Mes souvenirs en étaient le centre mais étant donné le peu qu'il me restait, je doutais que le pronostique soit rassurant. Il me le donna avant de me quitter.

« Sanji, comme tu l'as déjà compris, tu souffres d'amnésie. Elle devrait être passagère…

- Devrait ? »

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, je voulais savoir au moins ça.

« … Le problème avec ce genre de troubles, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais de garanties mais ne t'en fais pas, les probabilités jouent en ta faveur. »

Jouent ? Comme si mon cerveau était le siège d'une loterie…

« Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Ton corps est encore fatigué et le choc moral ne doit pas aider. Peut-être que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre à ton réveil. Je vais voir les autres pour discuter de la situation. »

Dormir… Il en avait de bonnes. De notre échange, je n'avais appris guère plus qu'un mauvais coup avait entrainé mon inconscience… Comment l'avais-je reçu ? Que faisais-je à bord de ce navire et avec ces personnes ? Qui étais-je, tout simplement ? D'après le crétin, je savais cuisiner… Etait-ce mon rôle à bord ? Est-ce que je savais encore le faire ? Mais le médecin avait raison, malgré toutes mes interrogations, je sombrai à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai, sans surprise, rien ne m'était revenu. Par contre, le vert se trouvait à mes côtés… Il avait d'ailleurs une bien drôle de façon de s'occuper d'un malade… en dormant. Enfin, c'était plutôt bon signe, Chopper avait donc du les rassurer sur mon état. Malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Hey ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là mais c'est vraiment normal que tu dormes ? »

Il me regarda, interloqué, – le réveil était sans doute difficile – mais il consentit à répondre.

« Chopper m'a demandé d'être là, pas de te surveiller…

- Ça ne revient pas au même ?

- Non, il n'est pas inquiet, donc il n'y a aucune raison de l'être…

- Et vas-tu répondre à mes questions maintenant que le pronostique est tombé ?

- Pas à toutes… J'ai des consignes.

- Quoi ? »

A quoi cet équipage comptait-il jouer avec moi ? J'avais le droit de savoir ! Après tout, c'était mes souvenirs, ils m'appartenaient à la base et me revenaient donc de droit. Pourtant, mon ton dur ne sembla pas l'émouvoir et il s'expliqua calmement.

« Des consignes. Chopper a dit qu'il ne fallait pas te brusquer… On peut t'apprendre tout ce que tu veux sur nous, sur ce qu'on fait et même sur ton rôle, ici. Par contre, on doit se taire sur ta façon d'être ainsi que tes relations avec nous…

- Pourquoi ? Ce serait beaucoup plus rapide de retrouver la mém…

- Non, coupa-t-il sans méchanceté. A priori, ça ne changera pas tes chances de recouvrer la mémoire.

- Peut-être mais ça change quoi alors ?

- Tout. Chopper veut que tu te reconstruises par toi-même et non par des souvenirs qui ne sont plus les tiens. Ça ne sert à rien que tu cherches à ressembler à un fantôme. Sois toi-même. Celui que tu étais a vécu beaucoup de choses qui l'ont forgé, n'essaye pas de lui ressembler, tu en souffriras et nous aussi. Si tu retrouves la mémoire, cet épisode ne sera qu'un souvenir de plus qui continuera de renforcer l'homme que tu étais. Si tu restes dans l'oubli alors oublie d'avoir oublié. Tu as droit à un nouveau départ. Réapprends ta vie, réapprends les nôtres, apprends-nous, apprends-toi. »

Il avait sorti ça avec une facilité déconcertante comme si chacun de ces mots avaient un sens profondément ancré en lui. Pourtant, il conclut bizarrement, comme s'il refusait d'être le propriétaire légitime de ces pensées qui étaient pourtant évidemment les siennes :

« Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris… »

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement et il ne s'en formalisa pas. Son discours m'avait touché par son sens comme par sa sincérité. Ces gens, que j'avais si mal jugés… ils plaçaient mes sentiments avant les leurs. Si j'avais été à leur place, je n'aurais sans doute pas supporté qu'on m'oublie. J'aurais tout voulu dire, égoïstement… mais eux avaient décidé, tous ensemble, de se taire… pour moi. Je crois que je commençais à comprendre pourquoi mon ancien moi avait choisi cet équipage de fous furieux. Je respecterais leur décision, je ne demanderais rien au sujet de mes ex-sentiments ainsi que de ceux qu'ils devaient encore me porter, peut-être lourdement. En revanche, je comptais bien profiter de mon droit de savoir tout le reste.

« Pourquoi toi ?

- Hein ?

- C'est ma première question. Pourquoi est-ce toi et pas Chopper qui me raconte tout ça ?

- Je sais pas trop… Il a dit que comme tu t'étais adressé à moi en premier, je devais t'inspirer confiance. Il a pensé que c'était mieux pour toi… que tu me parlerais plus facilement, que tu oserais davantage poser tes questions… »

Il avait légèrement rougi en disant ça. Était-ce parce que nous avions une relation plus approfondie avant ? L'idée ne me déplaisait pas, je comptais bien aller dans ce sens. A bord, même si je ne le connaissais que bien peu et les autres encore moins, je sentais bien que cet homme était celui avec qui je m'entendrais le mieux et notre petit tête-à-tête était une occasion idéale pour reconstruire notre amitié. La besti… Chopper avait eu raison. L'argument du médecin n'était d'ailleurs peut-être qu'une excuse pour que je retrouve mon camarade oublié. Peut-être qu'il fallait, à mon tour, que je lui montre que j'étais prêt à reformer nos liens. De toute façon, étant donné ma situation, j'avais besoin d'un soutien à bord et je comptais bien que ce soit lui.

« Ouais, c'est mieux que ce soit toi, fis-je, le sourire aux lèvres, accentuant délicieusement son trouble. Question suivante, qui sommes-nous ? Pourquoi avons-nous pris la mer ? Est-ce un simple voyage ou bien sommes-nous dans le commerce ou, pourquoi pas, comptons-nous sauver une quelconque demoiselle en détresse ? »

Je m'étais volontairement emporté, refusant un jeu fermé et froid de questions-réponses. Oui, j'avais besoin de savoir tout ça mais, avant tout, j'avais besoin de discuter, avec quelqu'un, vraiment. Et ma dernière remarqua sembla le rassurer, pourtant il ne fut pas très loquace dans sa réponse et ça pouvait se comprendre.

« Des pirates. »

Si la définition du mot pirate était bien celle à laquelle je pensais, la tournure de cette conversation me plaisait tout d'un coup nettement moins. Je ne m'imaginais pas le moins du monde avec un tricorne, un œil de verre, un sabre et une jambe en bois, assassinant au gré des vents et nageant, grisé, dans des tas de pièces d'or : une vie monstrueuse de malhonnêteté et bien insipide en somme, qui ne me convenait absolument pas. Peut-être avait-il un humour particulier que je n'avais pas encore saisi, tout simplement.

« Non… Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement, fit-il avec un sourire un coin, visiblement amusé de ma surprise. »

Sourire en coin, qui lui allait à merveille, soit dit en passant. Plutôt craquant comme pote… Mais, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse déconcentrer par ça, le sujet était autrement plus important.

« Tu veux dire qu'on pille des bateaux, on saccage des villages et on dépense notre butin en…

Il éclata de rire. Donc il déconnait… et je n'avais pas marché, j'avais couru mais, au moins, ça l'avait détendu, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Non, on n'est pas ce genre de pirates, expliqua-t-il. On court plus après l'aventure qu'après l'argent – enfin, ça dépend qui – et nous avons chacun un rêve qui nous anime et nous pousse à parcourir les mers ensemble. Nous sommes nakamas.

- C'est quoi ton rêve ? poursuivais-je, réalisant qu'il ne blaguait pas.

- Je serai le plus grand bretteur du monde, répondit-il sans hésiter et passionné. Ne te moque pas ! Tu verras bien !

- Rien que ça ! raillai-je. Avec un tel objectif, tu dois être le capitaine, je me trompe ?

- Le capitaine c'est Luffy, le gars au chapeau de paille. Lui, il veut devenir le seigneur des pirates. »

J'accueillis sa réponse avec ahurissement. Le seul que j'avais vu avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête, c'était le dégénéré… Je ne connaissais décidément rien de cet équipage.

« Parle-moi d'eux, soufflai-je, tentant de me remettre de mon étonnement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas lui qui prends les décisions en général, continua-t-il ayant perçu ma stupéfaction. Cependant, quand il fait un choix, nous le suivons tous. »

Et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer…

« On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est le plus fort d'entre nous, il a mangé un fruit du démon, il est élastique. Il ne pense qu'à bouffer et il est passablement stupide quand il le cherche mais il a notre respect le plus profond. Celle qui gère vraiment le navire, c'est la rousse, Nami, une furie selon moi. Elle n'est attirée que par l'argent. Elle veut tracer une carte du monde entier, c'est notre navigatrice aussi. Tu connais déjà Chopper, il est vraiment talentueux comme médecin et veut encore s'améliorer dans son domaine pour soigner toutes maladies. Ah, et c'est un renne, il a mangé un fruit du démon le rendant en partie humain. Il adore qu'on le flatte, tu verras c'est assez drôle. Usopp, c'est le gars au long nez, il répare le bateau et invente toujours plein de choses, il veut devenir un valeureux guerrier des mers mais, pour le moment, c'est surtout un menteur de première ! Robin, la brune, c'est plus compliqué… On ne la connait pas depuis longtemps. Elle est archéologue mais je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus, elle reste très mystérieuse… et je sais pas si j'ai envie d'en savoir davantage, à vrai dire. »

J'essayai d'absorber toutes ces informations et surtout de les accepter mais tout était tellement… aberrant !

« Et moi ?

- Comme tu l'as peut-être déjà compris, t'étais le cuistot. Mais si tu ne veux pas, on ne te forcera pas reprendre ce rôle. Pour ton rêve, à toi d'en trouver un !

- Le plus grand pirate, le plus grand escrimeur, la plus grande cartographe, le plus grand médecin… A tout hasard, je voulais pas devenir le plus grand cuisinier au monde ?

- Je ne dirai rien ! répondit-il, amusé. »

Impossible d'interpréter sa réaction, avais-je tapé dans le mille ou étais-je, à l'inverse, bien à côté de la plaque…

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé de toi…

- Moi, c'est Zoro. Pour le reste, il est difficile de se juger soi-même. A toi de te faire ta propre idée. »

Zoro… Ça sonnait bien. Sa réaction ne me surprit pas, ça correspondait bien à l'image que je commençais à me faire de lui et il ne s'attendait a priori pas à ce que je la lui livre en direct.

« Zoro… Un beau gosse posé, un peu froid, plutôt bad boy en somme. Ça me plait bien… »

Ce coup-ci, il rougit bien plus violemment, me faisant ricaner.

« … et carrément timide ! »

Il ignora ma remarque, tentant vainement de se calmer et changea brutalement de sujet, ce qui ne me surprit pas non plus.

« Bref, ça te fait déjà un paquet de choses à essayer d'avaler. Pas évident d'accepter autant de folies d'un seul coup et encore, c'est pas comme si tu les vivais déjà. On ne fait qu'en parler, pour le moment… Alors, je te laisse un peu cogiter, t'en as besoin et repose-toi, je repasserai tout à l'heure si tu veux… Ou quelqu'un d'autre si tu préfères ? tenta-t-il, non convaincu.

- Non, toi c'est bien… »

Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était sur, on devait être très proches avant mon amnésie et ça me paraissait plutôt normal car ce gars, ouais Zoro, il me plaisait carrément.


	2. Retrouvailles

**CHAPITRE 2 : retrouvailles**

Je m'étais endormi comme une masse, les émotions ça fatigue, et à mon réveil, je fus déçu de ne pas retrouver Zoro près de moi. Pourtant, il avait aussi sa vie à bord, il m'avait déjà consacré une partie de son temps, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Et finalement, grâce à eux (à lui ?), cette perte de mémoire n'était plus si déroutante, ou en tous cas, elle restait vivable pour le moment. Je décidai donc de faire la découverte de mes bons vieux camarades. Je me redressai dans le canapé qui me servait de lit et j'aperçus une série de hamacs dans le reste de la pièce, je devais être dans leur chambre. En me levant, j'entendis mon estomac gronder de façon terrifiante, les émotions ça creuse aussi. Il faudrait que je fasse un tour dans les cuisines mais je n'étais pas trop pressé… Elles m'inquiétaient plus qu'autre chose… Elles devaient renfermer de nombreux souvenirs que je ne tenais pas à dépoussiérer trop tôt. J'avais bien trop peur de ne plus être à la hauteur de l'homme que j'étais… Je balayai ces pensées, rasséréné en me rappelant les mots de mon petit bretteur : « Sois toi-même », « Tu as droit à un nouveau départ »… Je grimpai le long du mat qui me guida vers la trappe de sortie déjà entrouverte et arrivai sur le pont du bateau, aveuglé par la lumière de l'extérieur que je n'avais pas du beaucoup apercevoir ces derniers temps. Je m'habituai doucement à la luminosité – à vue de nez, il devait être aux alentours de midi – et contemplai l'adorable petite embarcation à tête de… bélier ? La grand voile arborait fièrement un insigne pirate surmonté d'un chapeau de paille, le symbole était clair : Luffy était bien le capitaine de ce navire…

« Merry te plait ? »

C'est le long-nez qui avait parlé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait que je me méfie, Zoro m'avait dit que ce type était un menteur… mais il restait tout de même un camarade… ce qui était, à mon humble avis, tout à fait contradictoire.

« Usopp, c'est ça ? »

Il acquiesça, visiblement ravi.

« Qui est Merry ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? fit-il en tapotant le bastingage de bois blanc.

- Le… navire ?

- Bingo ! C'est notre fier compagnon ! Moi, le grand Usopp-sama, je l'ai sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, tantôt d'un monstre marin terrifiant prêt à le fendre en deux, tantôt d'un effroyable équipage à deux doigts de le couler ! »

J'esquissai un sourire. Je m'attendais à un menteur bien plus… subtil ! Si ce n'était que ça, je ne risquais pas grand-chose ! Il avait l'air plutôt sympa, pas bien méchant en tous cas…

« Dis Usopp, où sont les autres ?

- Et bien, ils sont tous à l'intérieur, on va se mettre à table si tu veux venir avec nous ! Tu dois avoir faim ! Moi, j'allais chercher Zoro qui s'entraîne à l'arrière !

- Laisse, j'y vais ! A tout de suite ! fis-je en partant. »

J'étais bien trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour aller retrouver le vert qui commençait sérieusement à me manquer et je préférais faire face aux autres avec lui à mes côtés. J'avais peur, malgré tout, que les retrouvailles avec toute la clique soient délicates. En approchant de son coin réservé à l'entrainement, je commençai à entendre ses gémissements rauques sous l'effort. Mon cœur accéléra. M'approchant davantage, je le vis dos à moi – et pas que le dos à vrai dire – soulever des haltères, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Le tableau me plaisait plutôt bien mais je ne pouvais rester à l'observer ainsi… On nous attendait en bas et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il se rende compte de ma présence en se retournant, me prenant en flagrant délit d'observation évidente d'arrière-train…

« Zoro ? »

Il sursauta, lâchant l'haltère qui alla choir sur le pont dans un grand fracas. Décidément, il était drôlement concentré pendant ses exercices pour réagir de façon aussi brusque. C'était mignon, mais le Merry devait sacrément en souffrir !

« Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas te surprendre mais les autres passent à table !

- Ah, ouais… merci, j'arrive ! »

Il récupéra son haltère qu'il mit de côté et ramassa une serviette pour s'éponger le visage. Quand il eût fini, il sursauta une nouvelle fois en m'apercevant. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu attendrais…

- Pourquoi ? Il te faut dix ans pour être prêt ? Comme une nana ?

- Hé ! Arrête tes conneries ! Viens, on y va ! »

Et nous regagnâmes la cuisine, côte à côte. C'était la première fois que je déambulai avec lui et ça aussi, j'aimais. Redécouvrir ces plaisirs que j'imaginais quotidiens était peut-être une chance, finalement. En redevenant moi-même, j'en tirerais sans doute des leçons et profiterais davantage de tous ces petits moments pourtant si simples… Je poussai la porte, revigoré par la présence du vert à mes côtés et fis face, le sourire aux lèvres, à mes nakamas. Encore une fois, j'aperçus cette légère incompréhension voiler leurs yeux mais n'y prêtai pas attention. Elle fût de toute façon bien vite remplacée par des cris de joies et ils m'invitèrent à prendre place à table auprès d'eux. J'avais l'impression d'être accueilli dans une véritable famille où chaque membre avait sa place. Chopper et Nami posèrent quelques plats très simples sur la table pendant que Zoro et Usopp allèrent chercher de quoi boire et nous commençâmes à manger tous ensemble, dans une ambiance chaleureuse qui m'enchanta. Je sentis des regards stressés se poser sur moi lorsque j'achevai ma première bouchée mais je les rassurai bien vite :

« C'est très bon !

- Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir ! »

Zoro avait raison, le petit renne réagissait au quart de tour sur les compliments. Plus qu'amusant, je trouvai ça franchement adorable.

« Hé ! Vous avez entendu ? triompha Nami. Sanji a dit que ma cuisine était grandiose ! Rappelez-vous-en !

- C'est pas c'que j'ai compris, coupa mon bretteur… Il a juste dit que c'était mangeable… »

Les voir se disputer m'amusait et j'essayai de décrypter les relations de chacun. Ces deux-là devaient entretenir une sorte de rivalité… Il sautait aux yeux qu'Usopp, Chopper et Luffy faisaient les quatre cent coups ensemble… Robin couvait du regard l'ensemble de l'équipage, un peu comme une mère, mais restait très en retrait… Peut-être qu'elle ne s'était pas encore bien intégrée ou alors il s'agissait simplement de son caractère… Zoro et son capitaine avaient également l'air très proches, se comprenant au moindre regard. Je découvris, avec une pointe de jalousie, cette confiance absolue dont il m'avait déjà parlé et jurai que ces deux-là étaient les premiers membres de l'équipage. Oui, ils partageaient quelque chose de plus que les autres… Cause, sans doute, de la rivalité que Nami et le vert entretenaient. Je décrochai mon regard de ce binôme, un peu écœuré, et me concentrai sur mon assiette. La cuisine était simple mais tout à fait correcte… Avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'un cuistot à bord ? Peut-être que je n'avais pas été capable de me rendre plus utile qu'en monopolisant les cuisines… Avais-je vraiment mon rôle à jouer parmi tous ces aventuriers ? Un seul sembla remarquer mon embarras et me lança un regard inquiet. Cela me réconforta un peu et je me construisis un sourire faux ce qui, j'imaginais, ne lui échappa pas.

J'appris par la suite, les causes lamentables de mon état : lors de l'affrontement final de notre dernière aventure, le « boss » m'avait assommé pour me prendre en otage. L'équipage l'avait par la suite vaincu, me délivrant par la même occasion. Je n'osais creuser les raisons de ma prise en otage, ce petit exposé confirmait déjà suffisamment mes doutes : j'étais un boulet pour le groupe, créant davantage d'ennuis que je n'en résolvais. A la fin du repas, ne me sentant pas encore de reprendre mes tâches quotidiennes, j'aidai les autres à débarrasser mais esquivai la vaisselle, sortant dès que possible de cette pièce dont l'atmosphère me paraissait de plus en plus étouffante au fur et à mesure que je comprenais que je n'y avais finalement pas ma place. Zoro, car c'était lui qui avait repéré mon malaise, m'emboîta le pas et me saisit le poignet, m'entraînant à l'arrière du navire.

« Viens, on a quelque chose à vérifier, toi et moi. »

Je ne savais absolument pas à quoi il pouvait bien faire référence mais j'oubliai un instant ma détresse et me laissai guider, soulagé, égoïstement, de l'avoir de nouveau pour moi seul. Arrivé à destination, il me lâcha et se retourna brusquement. Je n'avais rien eu le temps de voir venir mais il avait déjà dégainé et abattu sur moi un de ses sabres, visiblement prêt à en finir. Je ne compris pas cette réaction… Pourquoi avait-il patiemment discuté avec moi si c'était pour me tuer après ? Ne supportait-il donc pas ce que j'étais devenu ? Ce que je ne compris pas non plus c'est cette jambe que j'avais levée tout aussi brusquement pour bloquer son coup. C'était une réaction stupide, j'y laisserai un membre et ça ne freinerait pas la lame maudite qui traverserait ensuite mon corps entier. Pourtant, malgré le choc violent, son arme resta là, comme bloquée par ma chaussure sombre. Que se passait-il ? Je vis alors un adorable sourire étirer les lèvres de Zoro et il relâcha la pression, laissant glisser son sabre et le rengainant calmement.

« Je le savais, ça, t'as pas oublié car c'est pas ton cerveau, c'est ton corps qui se rappelle. »

Visiblement satisfait de son petit jeu, il s'était détourné prêt à me laisser en plan comme s'il avait achevé une banale vérification. D'accord, c'était intéressant de savoir que j'avais gardé quelques capacités, sans doute de combat, mais la façon dont il s'y était pris n'avait rien de correct, surtout envers un nakama. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et si je ne m'en étais pas rappelé ? Aurais-je alors été bon à jeter et me tuer l'aurait-il alors laissé indifférent ? Sa relation privilégiée avec le capitaine lui suffisait-elle donc, surpassant toutes les autres, sans distinction ? Confirmait-il que mon rôle était à ce point obsolète ? Je rageai et cessai de réfléchir pour lui envoyé dans la tête un magnifique coup de pied qui me laissa pantois mais Zoro ne se laissa pas faire et para à son tour, ayant cette fois dégainé deux de ses lames. Amusé, son regard se fit plus espiègle :

« Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer ? »

Je ne répondis pas, ça n'avait rien d'un jeu et je lui envoyai un second coup pour évacuer ma colère. Il se fit un opposant tout à fait honorable, je n'en doutais pas. Ce qui me surprit en revanche, c'était ma capacité à répondre à ses coups aussi bien qu'il parait les miens. Nos corps semblaient danser, nos attaques et contres se complétaient à la perfection, comme si nous reproduisions une chorégraphie mainte fois répétée plus qu'un véritable combat. Plus nous mettions de force dans nos coups, étrangement, plus l'échange me paraissait doux. Et peu à peu, je commençai à comprendre et à partager ce plaisir que je lisais dans ses yeux depuis le début. J'aimais ça et je savais très bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que nous luttions l'un contre l'autre, sans doute une de nos façons de partager nos émotions. Ici, son message était clair : je lui avais manqué et ma réponse lui renvoyait les mêmes sentiments. Il m'avait aussi manqué bien que mon esprit ne se rappelait en aucun cas d'avoir déjà combattu avec lui mais il avait raison, mon corps, lui, se rappelait de tout.

Quand nous cessâmes de nous battre, tous deux épuisés, il m'attrapa l'épaule et m'annonça d'un ton sans réplique :

« Tu as ta place, ici. N'en doute plus jamais. »

Il avait encore une fois tout compris de moi. Cet homme était… exceptionnel et j'avais la chance incroyable de l'avoir pour ami. Je me devais de le croire et de lui faire confiance… Confiance, ce mot seul qui unifiait l'équipage entier. Cette confiance, je devais la leur montrer à nouveau, leur prouver qu'ils avaient eu raison de m'offrir la leur alors que je ne me rappelais même plus de leurs prénoms. Et pour cela, je ne voyais qu'une seule chose à faire : affronter ma peur, affronter les cuisines, m'affronter moi-même... et arrêter les jalousies stupides.

Zoro s'était éloigné pour ramasser son haltère et sans doute reprendre son entraînement inachevé de la matinée, me laissant gentiment réfléchir seul. Je devais le lui dire… Non, j'avais envie de le lui dire, ça me forcerait à me tenir à cette résolution car s'il y avait quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas décevoir ici, c'était bien lui.

« Zoro… »

Il sursauta. Décidément, c'était une habitude chez lui !

« Je vais me préparer car je rêve avant tout d'une bonne douche mais après… j'irai… cuisiner. »

Il ne se retourna pas, il ne répondit pas mais je sentais que, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, il souriait.

* * *

« Dis-moi Zoro, tu prends ton rôle de protecteur drôlement au sérieux, j'ai tort ?

- Ta gueule, sorcière. Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre vous dans cet équipage. Même si c'est Sanji, nous sommes avant tout nakama et tu le sais très bien…

- Mais ça te fait pas bizarre qu'il te colle aux basques comme ça ?

- Arrête, on dirait que tu parles d'un chien ! Tu serais pas jalouse qu'il ait arrêté d'être aux petits soins pour son adorable petite furie ?

- Et tu le défends en plus ! Comme c'est mignon !

- Tu fais chier ! »

* * *

Zoro franchit le seuil de la cuisine avec violence, claquant la porte. Il avait l'air passablement énervé et traversa la salle sans m'accorder le moindre regard, saisissant la première bouteille de rhum à portée. Décidément, il avait l'air d'avoir une sacrée descente étant donné tout ce qu'il avait déjà bu à midi. Il tira rageusement un banc pour s'installer à table, porta le goulot à ses lèvres et descendit d'une traite un bon tiers de ladite bouteille. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état…

« Heu… ça va pas ?

- Ah, t'es là, toi. »

Son ton était mordant, un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. N'étant, a priori, pas la source sa colère, je m'abstins de répondre, supposant que le mieux que je puisse faire pour lui était d'attendre patiemment à ses côtés que son animosité s'apaise d'elle-même. Je sentais bien que tenter de discuter ne ferait qu'aggraver son état. Je reportai donc toute mon attention à la tâche que j'avais commencée. J'avais d'abord jeté un œil aux différents placards pour en repérer le contenu – dénichant au passage quelques bloc-notes que j'avais du couvrir de recettes mais que je n'avais osé ouvrir – puis j'avais récupéré quelques ingrédients que j'entrepris de laver à l'eau. Seul son ruissellement sur les légumes rompait le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce, accompagné parfois d'une déglutition excessive suivie du heurt violent entre la table et la bouteille.

Ayant achevé cette besogne, j'entrepris de disposer les aliments sur le plan de travail et levai la tête en quête d'un couteau convenable. Il y en avait une quantité démesurée. L'un d'entre eux me sauta aux yeux mais je lui préférai un autre dont la forme me paraissait faire davantage l'affaire avec ce que je comptais couper.

« Non, pas lui. »

Sa voix n'avait plus rien de cassant et il avait dit ça sans reproche. Je me rabattis donc sur celui élu par mon intuition et devant l'absence de commentaire, je supposai que c'était le bon… Cela se confirma dès que je mis à la tâche… Prenant davantage de plaisir que je l'espérai face à ce morne travail, je commençais à cogiter… Maintenant qu'il s'était apaisé, pouvais-je ou même devais-je chercher à comprendre son problème, l'aider à en parler ? N'était-ce pas mon rôle de confident et la véritable raison de sa présence ici ? En réalité, c'était une autre question qui me taraudait car je savais pertinemment que Zoro n'était pas du genre à étaler ses soucis devant les autres. Une autre question que j'hésitais à méditer… Comment avait-il su pour le couteau ? Avait-il passé suffisamment de temps à me regarder cuisiner pour connaître mes habitudes ? Est-ce qu'il aimait errer près de moi lorsque je lui préparais de petits plats ? Quels étaient ceux qu'il préférait ? Venait-il régulièrement m'en quémander un peu avant l'heure ? Non, je divaguais. On devait être amis, très bon amis même, mais rien ne pouvait me laisser entendre qu'il me tournait autour ainsi… Bien au contraire, étant donné sa musculature imposante, il devait passer l'essentiel de son temps à l'arrière du navire. Pourtant, et pour tout le reste ? En dehors du couteau, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il connaissait, comprenait… Mes doutes, mes attentes, mes pensées… Comment savait-il tout cela de moi ?


	3. Le jugement

**CHAPITRE 3 : le jugement**

Un hurlement strident coupa court à mes interrogations.

« SAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'AI FAIIIIIIM ! »

Je sursautai. Un vrai mode de vie ici… Pourtant cette fois-ci, étrangement, Zoro ne broncha pas… En revanche, c'est le capitaine qui, en défonçant la porte, sembla surpris à la vue de son second. Cela ne le perturba cependant qu'un moment, puisqu'il se retourna vers moi toujours en hurlant.

« SAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIIIII ! VIAAAAANDE ! »

C'était quoi ça ? Un ordre du capitaine ? Et j'étais censé y répondre comment ? Alors que je cherchais du regard une réponse dans celui du vert. Celui-ci, ravi de me laisser dans le pétrin, franchit le seuil de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais quel enfoiré… Ça l'amusait de me laisser avec Luffy sur les bras ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je m'énervai sur le seul être ici présent.

« Comment veux-tu que je te donne de la viande, je viens d'arriver !

- Allez Sanji, sois pas radin. Je sais très bien que t'as déjà du mettre quelque chose de côté pour les filles, je peux bien en avoir aussi…

- Je n'ai rien préparé pour Nami et Robin. »

De nouveau, le capitaine eut l'air étonné. Il se mit à réfléchir un instant.

« Et pour Zoro ? »

Je rougis violemment. Moi ? Préparer un petit plat spécialement pour lui ? Ça m'était donc déjà arrivé ?

« Non plus.

- Pour moi ?

- Non !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la cuisine alors ? »

Ne tenant plus, j'envoyai Luffy valdinguer à travers la pièce, en direction expresse de la porte grande ouverte qu'il passa sans problème pour finir sa chute dieu seul sait où. Je regrettai immédiatement mon geste. C'était mon premier jour et je levai déjà la main sur mon propre capitaine… Mais comment était-il possible de résister à ses plaintes ? Commençant à broyer du noir, je fus vite rassuré par la discussion que j'entendis s'élever depuis le pont.

« Home run ! hurla Usopp.

- Un médeciiiin ! glapit Chopper.

- Et bien, Sanji n'a pas l'air d'avoir perdu la main ! »

Et Robin répondit à Nami par un petit rire. Ouf… Cet acte offensant avait l'air d'être le quotidien de ce navire. Cet équipage, aussi accueillant soit-il, avait son lot d'étrangetés qui semblait sans fin.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, le soir approcha à grands pas et l'heure du dîner avec lui. J'avais passé mon après-midi en cuisine, effectuant tant de gestes inconnus, si familiers, avec une ardeur et une satisfaction non feintes. Zoro était passé à plusieurs reprises boire un coup, comme s'il avait besoin de vérifier, entre deux pompes, si je m'en sortais. A chacun de ses passages, je m'étais appliqué à outrance, cherchant à lui prouver que j'avais regagné toute mon assurance, comme un gamin voulant impressionner son père. J'avais conscience du ridicule de la situation mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Et vint, enfin, l'heure fatidique. Après avoir appelé les autres, j'avais achevé de disposer les assiettes et d'apporter les boissons, luttant activement contre le stress qui montait en moi. Une seule pensée me hantait : serais-je à la hauteur ?

« Ouah, Sanji ! Ça sent super bon ! »

C'était Usopp qui m'avait offert ce premier compliment que je reçus avec grand plaisir. Il avait franchi la porte, humant l'air, réjoui et il vint s'asseoir, bientôt suivi de tous les autres. Au fur et à mesure que j'apportais les plats, tous me présentèrent leurs félicitations ou me transmirent leur ravissement.

« Comme pour le lancer de Luffy, commença la navigatrice avec un clin d'œil, tu n'as pas perdu la main en cuisine ! Décidément, elle nous avait manqué !

- Tout à fait, ajouta discrètement Robin.

- C'est clair que c'est autre chose que ce que nous fait Nami d'habitude ! confirma Luffy. Il y en a beaucoup plus ! C'est trop bon !

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Ouha, j'adore ! Ça c'est bien toi Sanji ! ajouta Chopper avec un adorable sourire.

- Il reste du rab ? questionna Usopp.

- Ouiiii ! Encore de la viaaaaande ! confirma on sait qui, le regard brillant.

- Laisses-en aux autres, abruti ! »

Tous, sauf un. Zoro. Celui dont l'adhésion m'importait le plus. Pourquoi diable n'ouvrait-il pas la bouche pour me donner son avis ? Bon ou mauvais, j'avais besoin de savoir ! Pour être rassuré ou pour essayer de m'améliorer, voir ce qui n'allait pas… Pourquoi se contentait-il de manger, les yeux dans le vague, se servant nonchalamment du plat suivant sans le moindre signe de satisfaction ou de dégoût ? Mais personne, en dehors de moi, n'avait l'air de s'en soucier. Faisait-il partie de ces gens qui mangeaient sans plaisir, seulement par besoin ? Non, ce midi, il semblait apprécier… Donc, c'était bien ma cuisine qui ne lui convenait pas… Et il n'osait sans doute pas me le dire en face, de peur de me blesser…

Peu à peu, après un dernier remerciement, mes nakamas quittèrent la cuisine, me laissant seul avec ma vaisselle que je commençai à frotter avec application. Je n'étais pas en colère. Après tout, il n'avait pas voulu me mentir et avait essayé de me protéger, à sa façon. Même si ce n'était pas la bonne. Non, j'étais davantage… attristé. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour lui, avant tout pour lui, et c'était le seul que je n'avais pu satisfaire. Machinalement, je terminai mon travail, quittai la cuisine et allai m'accouder au bastingage, seul, à l'arrière du Merry, priant pour que Zoro ne m'y retrouve pas. Je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à affronter mon échec. Toujours aussi mécaniquement, j'allumai une cigarette et la glissai entre mes lèvres, fixant cet horizon qui l'obsédait tant. Las, fatigué, je me perdis dans son obscurité de plus en plus profonde. Un instant plus tard, je me maudis d'avoir choisi cet endroit, entendant résonner les pas de l'homme qui m'obnubilait depuis le début de la matinée.

« Oï, fais pas cette tête… fit-il en m'ébouriffant rapidement les cheveux. »

Sa main était chaude, rassurante et j'avais fermé les yeux à son contact, inconsciemment. Ce geste bienveillant ne valait-il pas toutes les défaites ? Mon cœur cognait si fort que je priai pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Il s'installa, dos à la rambarde, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre, les jambes repliées, les coudes reposés sur les genoux et la tête en arrière, le regard perdu dans le ciel assombri. Il ne dit rien de plus, semblant partagé par un cruel dilemme. Je sentais qu'il voulait prendre la parole mais rien ne semblait l'y décider. Je soupirai. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

« Ta cuisine…

- Te prends pas la tête, j'ai compris. T'as le droit de pas aimer. J'aurais juste voulu savoir pourquoi, c'est tout.

- Non, c'est pas ça. »

Je haussai un sourcil. S'il niait ne pas aimer c'est qu'il aimait… Il me faisait tout un cinéma pour ça ? Il était timide à ce point ?

« T'as aimé ? »

J'avais l'impression de le soumettre à un interrogatoire. Je ne voyais pas ce qui le bloquait à ce point. Après un silence, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Ouais…

- C'était si difficile que ça ?

- T'as pas idée, répondit-il, souriant tristement. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, je… ne voulais pas non plus le dire devant les autres…

- Je comprends rien. Quelle honte peux-tu avoir à aimer ma cuisine devant les autres qui, eux-mêmes, l'apprécient tous ?

- C'est compliqué…

- J'ai l'impression que les choses sont souvent compliquées avec toi. Pourquoi ne te confies-tu jamais ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu jamais ce que tu penses vraiment ? Ce serait… tellement plus simple…

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois !

- Mais je t'assure ! Regarde là, t'as mis dix minutes à aborder le sujet, dix de plus à avouer… et tu parles d'un aveu. Si tu t'étais jeté à l'eau tout de suite, t'aurais eu le même résultat et sans prise de tête !

- Au moins, tu sauras que j'avais hésité.

- Hein ? »

Il avait toujours dans les yeux cette triste incertitude dont je n'arrivais à deviner la source. Il se redressa, soutint mon regard longuement avant de disparaître comme il était venu. Avant que mes yeux ne parviennent plus à le distinguer, je lui lançai un dernier :

« Allez, bonne nuit ! »

Il se stoppa un bref un instant.

« Bonne nuit… »

Encore une fois, ça avait eu du mal à sortir. Pourquoi ?

* * *

« Mes charmes ne lui font plus rien ! A croire que ce n'est plus le même homme !

- Serais-tu jalouse, mademoiselle la navigatrice ? répondit Robin, malicieuse.

- Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Non, je suis juste… étonnée et curieuse de voir ce qui va suivre… Pourquoi n'a-t-il d'yeux que pour Zoro ? Et celui-là qui ne sait plus comment réagir ! »

* * *

Je me levai tôt le lendemain, bien décidé à renouveler mon exploit de la veille pour le petit déjeuner, après tout, cet abruti avait finalement aimé ma cuisine, c'était l'essentiel. Je lui jetai un dernier regard avant de quitter la chambre. Il roupillait comme un bienheureux, c'était mignon.

La journée se déroula tranquillement et je reprenais, à mon rythme, mes petites habitudes. Zoro se détendit pendant les repas, il passa de temps en temps à la cuisine et je venais fumer mes cigarettes à l'arrière du Merry, pendant ses entrainements. Je pris aussi plus de temps pour discuter avec les autres. J'appréciais particulièrement la répartie de Nami, la sagesse de Robin, l'innocence de Chopper, la gaieté d'Usopp et l'euphorie de Luffy. Il m'avait semblé profiter calmement de chaque instant et pourtant en un claquement de doigt, la nuit tombait déjà. Le temps avait passé à une vitesse folle jusqu'à cette dernière clope au même endroit que la veille avec les mêmes pas qui vinrent s'échouer de la même façon. Il avait ramené sa bouteille et fermé les yeux, semblant profiter de notre petit rendez-vous, en silence. Je rompis celui-ci quand les dernières cendres grésillèrent.

« Merci, j'ai vraiment retrouvé le plaisir de cuisiner et c'est à toi que je le dois ! Tu aimerais que je te prépare quelque chose de particulier pour demain ?

- …

- Tss. Rabat-joie ! Je sais pas moi, vu tes tendances, j'aurais dit : Saint-Jacques au cognac, coq au vin, baba au rhum ?

- …

- Si tu ne dis rien, je fais un menu cent pour cent végétarien : terrine de courgettes aux amandes, raviolis au giraumon, pudding aux fruits secs, alors ?

- …

- Zoro ? »

Sa tête avait basculé vers l'avant et ses bras avaient glissé le long de ses genoux pour rejoindre sa cuisse pour l'un, le sol pour l'autre. Je m'accroupis face à lui pour m'ôter d'un doute.

« C'est qu'il s'est endormi, cet enfoiré… »

Je saisis son menton entre deux doigts, hésitant à le réveiller, et lui relevai délicatement la tête. Je contemplai son visage un instant, me laissant tranquillement submerger par les émotions que Zoro suscitait en moi. Il était beau, personne n'aurait pu le nier. Ses traits étaient d'une finesse étonnante tout en restant profondément masculins, à l'image de son caractère : aussi doux que violent. Ses yeux clos le rendaient inoffensif quand sa mâchoire forte nous hurlait le contraire. Cet homme était un véritable paradoxe. Adorable et redoutable à la fois. Transparent comme insaisissable.

« Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ? »

Je glissai mon autre main jusqu'à son oreille, faisant carillonner ses petites boucles les unes contre les autres, produisant une adorable mélopée. Il ne bougea pas, toujours assoupi.

« Zoro… »

Cette main glissa tendrement dans son cou, effleurant sa joue, continuant son chemin contre son torse où elle s'arrêta, cherchant le pouls lent et régulier de cet homme qui s'entêtait irrésistiblement dans son sommeil. Comment pouvait-il encore dormir ? Son instinct presque sauvage s'était-il habitué à ma présence ou son inconscient, me reconnaissant, refusait-il de réveiller son propriétaire ?

« Zoro, ne me tente pas… »

Etait-ce son corps ou son cœur qui me faisait confiance ? Je quittai des yeux son torse large et musclé, me détachant de cette envie profonde de me blottir contre lui… Ceux-ci retournèrent errer sur son visage toujours et adorablement impassible. Ils s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, laissant échapper de temps en temps un léger souffle. Si attirant…

« Ne me force pas à… »

J'approchai doucement mes lèvres des siennes, si désirables. Nos souffles se mêlaient, mon cœur cognait ma poitrine alors que je sentais le sien battre sous mes doigts, aussi régulier qu'une horloge, apaisant. Ma main glissa jusqu'à sa cuisse et je décidai d'achever la distance qui nous séparait, j'effleurai ses lèvres délicieuses et… deux bras puissants me projetèrent brusquement au loin.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? »

Mon crâne avait rencontré le mur d'en face et je m'échouai lamentablement contre celui-ci. Je repris rapidement mes esprits, réalisant peu à peu jusqu'où je m'étais laissé aller. Il me faisait confiance et j'avais profité de son sommeil pour tenter de le… de l'embrasser… Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Quelques instants plus tôt, l'idée m'avait semblée si naturelle et maintenant, elle me paraissait affreusement déplacée et honteuse. Comment avais-je pu, pour un simple contact physique, risquer de foutre en l'air notre amitié ? D'ailleurs, à la réaction violente de mon nakama, il était plus qu'évident que le risque s'était mué en grave conséquence de mes actes irréfléchis. Il fallait que je m'explique… s'il y avait quelque chose à expliquer… mais Zoro avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait rageusement et résolument vers l'avant du navire.

« Attends ! »

Il n'arrêta pas sa course.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'attendre…

- Laisse-moi m'ex…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! rugit-il, la voix tremblante. Ce que tu as fait est suffisamment clair, non ? »

Il s'était retourné malgré tout. La fureur émanait de tout son corps mais elle n'était pas seule, je vis aussi en lui une détresse et une meurtrissure si profondes et pourtant si talentueusement dissimulées jusqu'ici. Pourquoi sa réaction prenait-elle de telles proportions ? Mon geste était peut-être irrespectueux mais pas au point d'attiser une telle souffrance. Pourtant, ses émotions étaient d'une sincérité indéniable et alarmante. Le tourment de son insupportable regard atteignait une telle intensité que je n'arrivais plus à m'y soustraire. Soudain, je compris. Cette désolation ne m'était pas adressée et il me livrait, tel quel, une douleur enfouie qui m'était nouvellement étrangère, cette douleur qui vous ronge à petit feu, cette douleur qui s'enterre en vous prête à refaire surface au moindre déclic, cette douleur dont on refuse de se débarrasser, cette douleur qui nous ressemble, Cette douleur : le poids des souvenirs.

Je m'approchai de lui sans lui laisser le temps de me repousser et lui saisis les bras.

« Zoro, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que mon geste te blesserait à ce point et tu m'as dit toi-même que je ne devais pas tenir compte de ce que j'étais, de que ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Ça n'explique pas tout mais, je t'en prie, excuse-moi… »

Mon discours était confus, ne semblant même pas exprimer mon regret d'avoir ainsi voulu le… De toute façon, il ne semblait même pas l'entendre, consumé par une lutte intérieure dont j'étais le simple spectateur.

« Ne refais jamais ça. »

Il s'était exprimé sur un ton glacial. Intransigeant, il s'était alors retourné et avait disparu pas à pas, emportant avec lui ma confiance et mon bonheur retrouvés. Qu'avais-je fait à cet homme pour qu'il ait au fond de lui un déchirement si amer ?


	4. Approche subtile

**CHAPITRE 4 : approche « subtile »…**

Zoro avait regagné la chambre sans plus de cérémonie et j'avais erré longtemps sur le Merry avant de la rejoindre à mon tour, embrumé par des interrogations sans fin. J'avais jeté un léger regard vers lui en entrant. Résolument tourné vers le mur, il luttait encore contre ses démons. Lui non plus, n'était pas près de s'endormir…

Le lendemain, je quittai notre proximité inappropriée et la pièce le premier, dès que je compris que je n'aurais droit à une minute de plus de repos. J'avais espéré qu'une nuit m'aiderait à me calmer et je m'étais réveillé encore plus paniqué, parfaitement conscient de la tournure détestable des événements.

Une fois le petit déjeuner préparé sans réelle conviction, je quittai la cuisine. Ce matin, l'équipage se passerait de mon service. Après tout, c'était surtout pour celui qui n'y serait pas que je le faisais. Mes pas me guidèrent mécaniquement au lieu de mes plus beaux et de mes pires souvenirs. Des souvenirs récents, oui, mais les seuls que j'avais et ils me faisaient déjà souffrir. Que devait-on ressentir avec des dizaines d'années de ce poids si durement porté jour après jour ? Arrivait-on encore à se lever le matin ? A sourire vraiment ? A rire sincèrement ?

Les événements de la veille défilaient une énième fois devant mes yeux. Il y avait eu cette douce incertitude en le regardant puis cette passion profonde qui avait émergé lentement. A force de réfléchir, hier soir, j'avais compris ou plutôt accepté l'idée que mon baiser n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais d'une réelle attirance. J'en avais eu intensément envie et je sentais encore, honteusement comblé, le spectre de ses lèvres caresser les miennes.

Cependant, j'avais enfreint les règles et en un effleurement, j'avais ruiné mon lien avec celui qui comptait le plus pour moi. Les autres étaient sympas mais sans Zoro à mes côtés, je ne voyais pas ce qui me retenait vraiment sur ce navire. Je n'avais pas encore reconstruit mes amitiés que la plus importante venait déjà de se briser… J'essuyai du revers de la main une stupide larme.

Les pas tant redoutés foulèrent le plancher dans ma direction. Bien, il fallait sans doute que je lui laisse le terrain pour qu'il s'entraîne mais mon corps refusait de bouger, paralysé à l'idée de son regard dur et froid posé sur moi. Il ne débarquait pas au bon moment, j'avais déjà les yeux embués rien qu'à envisager son rejet alors il était évident que je ne supporterais pas une confrontation directe. Le son de ses pas résonnait toujours plus fort dans ma tête et je me crispai, n'osant respirer, priant qu'un miracle me sauve… Une amnésie, sait-on jamais…

« Oï, fais pas cette tête… »

Une main, hésitante, m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Cette main chaude et rassurante. Je n'osais y croire. Il la retira et la posa délicatement sur mon épaule.

« Sanji… Excuse-moi pour hier. J'ai réagi bêtement… et beaucoup trop violemment. Je… ne t'en veux pas alors si tu pouvais… »

Je sentis sa main m'agripper un peu plus.

« … ne pas m'en vouloir non plus. »

Je risquai un œil vers Zoro. Il avait une mine fatiguée et adorablement inquiète. Toute trace de colère et de peine l'avait quitté. Il avait du les enfouir à nouveau au plus profond de lui et n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'homme enragé et désespéré de la veille. J'avais retrouvé celui, si paisible, qui s'était endormi innocemment auprès de moi, sans se douter du violent réveil qui l'attendait. Le soulagement me submergea et une nouvelle larme, inévitable, roula sur ma joue. Je tendis la main vers mon plus grand réconfort, ne sachant si j'avais le droit de le toucher. Il me laissa approcher, m'attirant doucement à lui de cette main, toujours accrochée à mon épaule, et je me réfugiai dans ces bras si forts qui se refermèrent autour de moi. Je laissai toute ma frustration exploser et des torrents de larmes inonder son t-shirt. J'étais secoué de sanglots, je peinais à respirer et je cramponnais Zoro aussi fort que possible mais je me sentais bien… La peine s'écoulait loin de moi, peu à peu remplacée par la douceur des gestes et des mots rassurants qu'il m'adressait. Il paraissait si calme… Seuls les battements affolés de son cœur le trahissaient et j'imaginais sans effort la teinte qu'avait du prendre son visage. Entre deux pleurs, je finis par articuler :

« Zo… ro… J'ai eu s… si peur… de te perdre… »

Les battements redoublèrent et son étreinte se fit plus forte, une étreinte qui, je le jurerais, n'avait plus rien d'amical.

« Ça va, je suis là, maintenant. »

Il me garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que je retrouve tout à fait mon calme. Alors, nous nous séparâmes et détournant le regard de mes yeux rougis, il annonça tranquillement :

« Allez viens, t'as un service à faire… »

Il me poussa gentiment vers l'avant du Merry et nous regagnâmes ensemble, soulagés, nos camarades dans la cuisine. Mais, à peine avais-je franchi le seuil de la porte que Nami se jeta sur moi.

« Sanji ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces yeux ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle avait l'air sincèrement inquiète et se tourna froidement vers Zoro…

« Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que t'es allé lui raconter ?

- Non, attends Nami, j'ai juste eu un petit coup de blues et Zoro m'a consolé. C'est tout ! »

Un silence accueillit mes paroles et mon bretteur, visiblement désemparé, porta la main à son front, semblant vouloir disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Je ne comprenais ni sa gêne ni l'effarement de mes autres nakamas.

« …

- Consolé, tu dis ?

- …

- … Shi… commença Luffy dont les épaules tremblaient de retenue, Shishi… Shishishishishi ! »

Notre capitaine fut vite suivi par le reste de l'équipage, excepté Zoro qui, n'en pouvant plus, quitta la pièce, et moi, interdit. Usopp et Luffy se roulaient par terre, Chopper tentait vainement de garder son sérieux, Nami pleurait de rire. Pour Robin, c'était plus compliqué, elle souriait simplement mais elle avait l'air de follement s'amuser. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle dans mes paroles ?

« C'est gentil de le défendre, reprit Nami qui ne semblait pas s'en remettre, mais là tu n'es pas crédible, Sanji. Jamais Zor… »

Elle fût interrompue par le petit renne qui s'était interposé. Il ne riait plus du tout.

« C'est bien que tu t'ouvres à lui et qu'il puisse t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, déclara-t-il d'un air grave avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble du groupe. Vous devriez prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je vais chercher Zoro. »

* * *

« Zoro !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Vous vous êtes pas assez foutu de ma gueule ? T'en veux encore ?

- Ils ont arrêté. Ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner avec Sanji. Excuse-nous, Zoro, on comprend tes réactions… C'est juste que… Ça vous ressemble si peu ! Il est déjà pas évident de le voir s'attacher à toi mais que tu répondes aussi… gentiment à ses attentes est juste insensé !

- Et tu crois que c'est évident pour moi ? Quand il est face à moi, non, même quand il n'est pas là, je me sens perdu… Une fois j'arrive à le voir uniquement sous son nouveau jour, la fois suivante je n'arrive pas à oublier qui il était avant…

- Oui, je sais…

- Il est tellement déroutant ! Ce Sanji-là n'a pas cette mesure, cette distance, cette retenue qu'il avait avant. Il dit tout ce qu'il pense, sans aucune gêne, sans détours, il agit intuitivement, sans réfléchir. Il est si différent sans cette carapace, ce masque qu'il s'était forgé… Mais si fragile aussi… J'ai peur… qu'il comprenne et qu'il ne supporte pas… A cause de leurs réactions… Et des miennes… Je ne peux pas tout effacer, je n'y arrive pas… S'il continue comme ça… Je vais, je vais forcément craquer… Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand il… s'il redevient celui d'avant ? Je… je crois que… je ne déteste pas… quand il accepte ouvertement notre amitié… Est-ce qu'il va faire une croix sur tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il va m'en vouloir d'avoir été si… faible ? Est-ce que je vais perdre le peu d'estime qu'il me portait encore ?

- Hé, Zoro ! Notre premier Sanji est plus réservé mais ce n'est pas un monstre, non plus ! Ne t'inquiète pas autant ! Il comprendra que tu auras fait tous les efforts possibles pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop de son amnésie… C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé… Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir !

- Ouais… Si je ne faisais que des efforts sans arrière-pensées…

- Hein ?

- C'est rien…

- Moi je trouve ça cool que vous vous entendiez bien comme ça. Il te change…

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, d'habitude, tu… ne parles pas autant… et tu ne te confies pas. Je suis heureux que tu me fasses confiance pour ça !

- …

- Allez, viens, on y retourne ! »

* * *

Le malaise s'était très vite estompé et nous avions mangé joyeusement, attendant malgré tout le retour de Zoro et Chopper. Ils nous avaient rejoints, peu de temps après, comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu. J'étais le seul, encore égaré, à n'avoir rien saisi de la situation. Je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec mon passé pour que Chopper soit intervenu aussi sérieusement donc je ne demandais rien, évitant de relancer la gêne, mais tout cela m'intriguait. Si Zoro n'avait pas voulu montrer qu'il aimait ma cuisine, c'était sans doute pour éviter tout ça… Donc, il ne l'avait jamais avoué devant les autres… Peut-être qu'il ne me l'avait même jamais dit. Peut-être qu'il me détestait… Non, ça n'avait aucun sens, il n'aurait jamais pu changer à ce point juste pour me faire plaisir, pour mon amnésie. Et à mon réveil, je n'avais rien ressenti de tout cela. Au contraire, il avait toujours semblé prendre plaisir à nos discussions… Tout ça manquait affreusement de logique…

« C'était très bon Sanji, me réveilla le petit renne, mais maintenant il faut que j'y aille !

- Oui, moi aussi, renchérit la furie. Zoro, tu devrais l'aider à faire la vaisselle…

- J'ai un livre à terminer, ajouta Robin.

- Il faut que je vérifie l'état de la cale ! continua Usopp.

- Shishishi ! termina Luffy avant de sortir à la suite des autres, nous laissant seuls, Zoro et moi. »

C'était leur façon à eux de s'excuser, drôle de façon, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Je me mis au travail et mon bretteur, contraint, vint m'aider en silence. Je lavais le peu de vaisselle que nous avions pendant qu'il l'essuyait, prenant mon temps et un malin plaisir à lui tendre les tasses, les cuillères et les assiettes en main propre. L'air de rien, j'effleurais parfois sa peau du bout des doigts, lui soutirant un bref rougissement. C'était sûr, il ne pouvait pas me détester, ni même me considérer comme un simple ami alors je pris ma décision : si je ne pouvais l'embrasser, je le ferais craquer. Doucement, sans le brusquer, mais j'y arriverais.

« Zoro ?

- Hum…

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de consoler les gens, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Alors, merci !

- Hein ?

- Et bien, si ça n'arrive pas souvent, je suis content d'avoir eu droit à ce petit traitement de faveur !

- Ah, de rien.

- Dis… tu m'avais déjà consolé avant ?

- Je… n'ai pas le droit de répondre à cette question, je crois.

- Oui… tu as raison. Tu… fais vraiment attention à moi. J'aime beaucoup, c'est très… mignon. »

J'avais volontairement attendu qu'il pose la tasse et qu'il prenne une cuillère avant de finir ma réplique. J'eus bien raison car cette dernière glissa d'entre ses doigts et termina sa course en percutant le sol. Nous nous baissâmes simultanément et immanquablement, nos fronts se heurtèrent.

« Merde, désolé, fit-il en se redressant et reposant la cuillère sur la table de travail.

- Non, non, c'est moi. Montre ça, lui intimai-je, écartant sa main qu'il avait immédiatement portée à son front, plus par réflexe que par réelle douleur.

- C'est rien, t'inquiète pas, m'assura-t-il, détournant les yeux de mon visage, bien trop proche du sien. »

J'avais l'impression d'utiliser des trucs de gamins avec lui, pourtant il était tellement facilement embarrassé… Il avait l'aspect d'un gros dur mais le reste ne tenait absolument pas la route ! Et puis, j'avais été sincère en lui avouant le trouver mignon. Je risquai un petit baiser sur son front, là où la rougeur n'était pas de mon fait, cherchant jusqu'où il tolèrerait mes bêtises.

« Bisou magique !

- Arrête tes conneries, Sanji… »

Il protestait mais ce n'était absolument pas comparable avec sa réaction de la veille. Mon manque de sérieux y était peut-être pour quelque chose… je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer.

« Tu dis ça mais t'es tout rouge ! T'en veux un autre en fait !

- Hey, Sanji, calme-toi, tu veux ? me souffla-t-il gentiment. »

Il avait saisi mes poignets, sans brusquerie, alors que je m'apprêtais à les glisser autour de son cou. La douceur de son geste me fit rougir à mon tour. Il avait tenté de me répondre calmement mais sa voix vibrait légèrement. J'y reconnus cette tendresse qu'il refusait de m'accorder toute entière, mêlée à cette tristesse qui lui voilait parfois les yeux, repensant, sans doute, au passé. Aucune trace de colère mais je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir non plus. Sa limite était là. Il fallait à présent que je la repousse un peu plus à chaque fois, lui laissant le temps d'oublier cette ombre qui planait à l'intérieur de lui.

« Oui, tu… as raison. »

Nous avions rapidement terminé notre travail et chacun retourna à ses occupations.

* * *

« Je lui demande de ne pas m'embrasser et à la place, il me fait du gringue… Sanji, sérieux… c'est pas possible… Sanji me fait du gringue ! Et c'est pas subtil ! Bordel, comment je suis censé réagir à ça ? Je suis pas câblé pour… te rejeter… Pourquoi suis-je obligé de passer par là ? »

* * *

« TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRE ! »

Nous étions au début de l'après-midi et tout le monde rejoignit Luffy à la tête du Merry d'où il avait aperçu le rivage si excitant. A une petite demi-heure à peine, elle était là : ma première île… L'aventure, les découvertes, la piraterie des Mugiwaras ! J'allais enfin pouvoir y goûter. Et puis, il faudrait que je parte à la recherche de vivres avec Zoro, une situation idéale pour nous retrouver seuls ! Car, un coin du navire, aussi tranquille soit-il, restait un coin de navire peuplé de pas moins de sept occupants, pas toujours très discrets de surcroît. Même si nous avions chacun nos petites habitudes, rien ne pouvait assurer une intimité parfaite sur le Merry, excepté dans la salle de bain… Mais je me voyais mal rejoindre mon bretteur là-bas… Oui, une petite sortie nous ferait le plus grand bien !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda naïvement le capitaine.

- On en a déjà parlé ce midi ! râla la navigatrice. Robin, un petit topo s'il te plaît ? Là, je ne me sens pas d'attaque…

- Bien, cette île s'appelle Blaekicy. Contrairement aux apparences, il s'agit d'une île printanière. C'est d'ailleurs le grand mystère de cet endroit : il est recouvert de neige malgré la température plutôt douce et sa végétation luxuriante… »

Mais Luffy n'écoutait déjà plus.

« JE… VEUX… Y… ALLEEEEEEEEEEEER !

- On y va, le freina Nami. Tu peux pas aller plus vite que le bateau !

- Aller plus v… GOMU GOMU NOOOOOO ROCKEEEEEET !

- Et merde, laissa-t-elle échapper. Qui pour accompagner l'autre abruti en repérage quand nous aurons débarqué ? »

C'était ma chance de fouler le sol de cette île qui m'attirait de plus en plus.

« J'aimerais bien faire un tour pour voir ce qu'il y a de comestible, histoire de refaire nos réserves…

- Désolé Sanji, refusa Chopper, mais tu es encore en convalescence… Tu n'es revenu à toi qu'avant-hier au matin ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand nous en saurons un peu plus, je te laisserai descendre à terre ! »

Vexé. Je crois que c'était le mot juste. Tout ce dont je me rappelais se trouvait là, sur ce navire, et je ne pouvais même pas en échapper quelques instants… Je comprenais son avis médical mais moralement, c'était dur à accepter. J'eus heureusement la bonne surprise d'apprendre que les seuls à garder le navire seraient donc moi ainsi que Zoro, l'occasion était belle. En arrivant sur l'île, ils nous promirent de rentrer avant la nuit et ils disparurent à la recherche de notre capitaine, échoué on ne sait où. De mon côté, je m'enfermai en cuisine un instant et ressortis bien vite à la recherche de mon bretteur préféré. Cette fois, accoudé au bastingage, il observait le rivage, se demandant sans doute, quels trésors cette île pouvait-elle bien nous offrir. Je m'approchai, le sourire aux lèvres et lui tendis un grand verre surmonté d'une rondelle de citron.

« Cocktail maison Blaekicy, juste pour toi ! fis-je avec un clin d'œil. »

Je m'étais appliqué pour obtenir pour cette boisson très fraîche, une belle couleur sombre. Elle ne rebutait pas, bien au contraire, elle incitait, mystérieuse, à venir découvrir sa délicieuse amertume. J'en étais plutôt fier et espérais un avis favorable de la part de Zoro. Pourtant, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Un cocktail… avait-il commencé. »

Quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas. Son ton était difficile à interpréter : pas d'aigreur, pas d'ennui, peut-être simplement une ferme résolution.

« Juste pour moi… »

J'hésitais à confirmer. Il soupira.

« Sanji, c'est quoi tout ce cirque depuis ce matin… On n'a pas assez déconné hier ? »


	5. C'est le comble !

**CHAPITRE 5 : c'est le comble !**

« Je… suis désolé… répondis-je, penaud.

- C'est pas grave mais faut vraiment que tu m'écoutes là. Je supporterai plus ça longtemps… »

« Supporter » ? « Ça » ? Alors il voulait me faire croire que je l'emmerdais royalement ? C'était beaucoup trop gros et beaucoup trop humiliant… Ma tentative prenait une tournure qui ne me plaisait absolument pas mais moi aussi j'étais à bout avec ses conneries qui me forçaient à mon tour à en faire une belle quantité.

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? Tu crois que c'est facile aussi pour moi ? Depuis l'autre jour, je ne pense qu'à toi en permanence ! Je ne l'ai pas choisi et tu le sais ! Mais le plus rageant c'est que tu t'acharnes pour une obscure raison à me repousser alors que t'es exactement pareil ! Comme moi, tu crèves d'envie qu'on se voit ! Comme moi, tu crèves d'envie qu'on se rapproche ! Et comme moi, tu crèves d'envie qu'on aille plus loin, tous les deux !

- Tu te trompes, je n'éprouve rien envers toi. Je m'excuse si j'ai laissé entendre le contraire… Je peux rester proche de toi, si tu le souhaites encore, mais je ne t'offrirai jamais davantage, quoi que tu fasses… Tu resteras pour moi un ami, rien de plus. Et crois-moi, c'est déjà pas si mal… »

Il ne s'était pas confié. Il avait récité, s'efforçant de balayer toute émotion sous l'effort de diction. Il connaissait son texte par cœur, il savait aussi bien que moi que ce moment arriverait et il s'y était préparé, bien décidé à me renvoyer dans mes buts. Cependant, je ne comptais pas le laisser dans le confort de ma lâche résignation, je ne capitulerais pas si facilement car s'il connaissait mes sentiments, j'avais aussi compris les siens et ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'il voulait me faire croire.

« J'imagine que c'est un magnifique râteau. Félicitations, je vois que ton discours a été joliment préparé… Plus formel, c'est difficile à faire.

- Désolé.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé ! Toi, si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu es gêné, tout au plus, mais la désolation je crois que je vais en garder le monopole, vois-tu ! Par contre, toi t'as gagné celui de la contradiction. Il y a trop de choses que je ne saisis pas. Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, comment savais-tu pour le couteau ? Comment comprends-tu toujours mes pensées ? Comment connais-tu, à chaque fois, les mots qui me rassurent ? T'es mignon mais une belle amitié, ça n'explique pas tout. T'as pas une meilleure explication ? Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à croire un seul mot de ton petit sermon devant des évidences pareilles ?

- Il y en a une… »

Je demandais à voir…

« Alors je t'écoute, pourquoi est-ce que tu me connais si bien ?

- On connait parfois mieux ses rivaux que ses amis… »

Et voilà, il se cachait encore derrière une réplique toute faite, aussi confuse qu'absurde. Ça avait le don de m'énerver.

« Je ne comprends pas…

- …

- Bah vas-y, explique ! Au lieu de toujours passer par des phrases dont toi seul connais le sens ! Comment veux-tu que les gens te comprennent si t'es jamais clair ! J'ai eu tout faux, sur toute la ligne, alors explique-moi comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu avais l'air heureux de me voir, heureux de partager des moments avec moi, heureux de me prendre dans tes bras…

- … »

Et ce silence qui ne faisait qu'attiser ma rage.

« Explique moi pourquoi…

- …

- MAIS BORDEL, EXPLIQUE-MOI POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS DE MOI ! »

J'avais craqué. Je n'en pouvais plus de son petit jeu. Alors je l'avais saisi par les deux épaules et je lui avais hurlé cette dernière supplique, le forçant à lire en moi, comme il savait si bien le faire, tout le tourment que m'infligeaient ses refus répétés. Trop ébranlé par mes propres sentiments, j'ignorai la violente douleur qui avait resurgit en lui. A nouveau, il voulut me repousser mais cette fois, je m'y attendais et me refusai à le laisser s'échapper, et à nouveau il tenta de surmonter sa peine trop lourde par une colère plus forte encore. Nous en arrivions au même stade qu'hier soir, sauf que je refusais cette réaction, je ne la comprenais pas. A bout, il cracha enfin sa sentence :

« PARCE QUE TU ME DÉTESTES ! »

Rage et souffrance déferlèrent en moi. Je vacillai, submergé par tout ce que ces quelques mots signifiaient, expliquaient, entrainaient. Il en profita pour m'abandonner là, inutile, dépassé, noyé. Alors voilà ce que renfermaient mes si « précieux » souvenirs, une haine profonde à son encontre ? Mais je n'en avais rien à foutre, ça ne me concernait pas, ça ne nous concernait pas. C'était ça qui était douloureux…

Ce n'était pas moi qu'il aimait, c'était _lui_. C'était pour qu'_il_ ne souffre pas, qu'il se refusait à me toucher. Il avait fait son choix et c'était _l'autre_ qui avait gagné. Alors que j'avais tout mon amour à lui offrir, il aimait encore _celui_ qui le haïssait. Comment pouvait-_il_ le haïr alors que la seule chose qui m'importait était son amour ? Etions-nous à ce point différent ? Pour une simple masse de souvenirs accumulés dans un coin de ma tête ? Il fallait que je me batte _lui-même_ et j'étais prêt à _lui_ faire les pires coups bas. Qu'avais-je à perdre ? Pour le moment, j'étais le seul face à Zoro alors il faudrait qu'il croit… que je n'étais pas seulement moi, j'étais _lui_, encore _lui_, sans _ses_ souvenirs, sans nos souvenirs, sans mes souvenirs. S'il _l'_aimait alors je l'y autorisais et il finirait par m'aimer moi à travers _lui_.

L'amertume me prit à la gorge et me ramena sur terre pour que je réalise la bêtise de mes pensées. Il n'y avait pas de bataille… Menteur… Il n'y en aurait jamais… Menteur… Je n'existais pas… Et il était un menteur. Le pire. C'est lui qui avait parlé de nouveau départ, dès le début et pourtant à travers moi, il ne voyait que_ lui_ ! J'avais été trop con de les croire, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Leur précieux cuisinier, leur véritable nakama, ce n'était pas moi ! _Il _était bien plus vivant à leurs yeux que je ne l'avais jamais été. Par contre, le fantôme dont il me parlait… Ce rôle m'allait si bien… Et ils avaient ri. Des pirates après tout, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ! Mais quel con, quel con… Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réalisé plus tôt ma véritable nature ?

J'étais une erreur…

J'étais une aberration…

J'étais une maladie…

Aimer une infirmité, un syndrome, un traumatisme…

Qu'est-ce que je lui avais demandé…

Je n'étais pas… _Sanji_.

* * *

« LUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYY ! cria Usopp. »

Cela faisait une bonne heure déjà qu'il cherchait son capitaine, accompagné de Nami, Robin et Chopper. En descendant du navire, ils avaient d'abord eu la surprise de découvrir cette fameuse neige chaude qui faisait la spécificité de l'île. Bien plus douce que son homologue gelé, elle recouvrait tout, du sol au sommet du plus grand arbre. Parfois une simple brise venait soulever quelques flocons qui voletaient alors avant de se redéposer tranquillement sur le bout d'une feuille ou à la surface d'un lac. Le médecin, naturaliste à ses heures, avait tenu à y regarder de plus près. Et, brisant la magie du lieu, il avait annoncé fièrement que ce n'était pas de la neige mais du pollen répandu en abondance par la seule et unique variété d'arbres de l'île. Un brin déçus, ils avaient alors commencé leur route en longeant la côte, espérant débusquer un quelconque chemin mais ils avaient vite renoncé pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité des bois, sachant pertinemment que leur capitaine s'y était retrouvé sans réfléchir.

« LUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYY ! hurla encore le tireur.

- Ça ne sert à rien, il ne répond pas… constata Nami, froidement.

- Hé ! Ce ne serait pas lui, là-bas, avec le vieux monsieur ? demanda joyeusement Chopper.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, confirma Robin. »

Les quatre nakamas rejoignirent leur capitaine, effectivement assis en tailleur face à une sorte d'ermite à la longue barbe blanche beaucoup trop simplement vêtu, installé de la même manière. Ceux-ci conversaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce que l'aîné des deux lève les yeux…

« Voici donc tes camarades. Et bien, vous ne connaissez vraiment pas l'île aux combles pour débarquer aussi nombreux…

- Ne sommes-nous pas sur Blaekicy ? interrogea Robin.

- Oh si, bien sur, c'est le nom que lui donnent les marins de passage qui longent ses côtes. Mais ceux qui repartent d'ici lui préfèrent le mien : l'île aux combles.

- Etrange dénomination, répondit l'archéologue.

- Mais tu vas voir c'est marrant ! coupa Luffy. Il m'a expliqué déjà, il faut faire un jeu pour sortir d'ici ! Bon, je n'ai pas compris le jeu encore…

- Suffit gamin ! reprit le vieil homme d'une voix chevrotante. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tout cela peut avoir de graves conséquences sur vos vies !

- Expliquez-nous, s'il-vous-plait, intervint Nami, bien décidée à reprendre la situation en main. Et excusez la bêtise de notre capitaine…

- Ce que j'essaie de lui dire depuis tout à l'heure mais que ce jeune homme n'a pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, c'est que chaque individu qui foule le sol de cette île doit réaliser un comble avant de pouvoir en repartir sinon le pollen que vous avez déjà tous respiré se chargera lui-même de vous ramener à la raison.

- Comment du pollen peut-il être réceptif à la réalisation d'un comble ? s'étonna Chopper.

- Petit animal, vous me semblez déjà bien mal placé pour poser une telle question mais si vous ne croyez pas à ce genre de magies, je ne vous retiens pas. En tant que spécialiste des combles, j'essaie simplement de vous rendre service !

- Revenons-en à ces combles justement, proposa Usopp. De quoi s'agit-il ? Je connais les blagues pour enfants mais pour moi, ça ne va pas plus loin…

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était un jeu ! renchérit le capitaine, bien excité.

- Une île printanière qui ressemble et porte le nom d'une île hivernale… réfléchit l'archéologue. Ça commence déjà à ressembler à un comble… Quel était votre comble à vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ?

- Quel est le comble du vieux croûlant ? Ahah. Je vous laisse deviner celui-là. Passons plutôt aux vôtres. J'ai déjà demandé à votre capitaine ce qui le définissait… La question était apparemment difficile pour lui mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était gourmand. Et quel est le comble du gourmand ? Manger son chapeau. Ce comble ne me paraissait pourtant pas bien difficile… mais il s'y refuse obstinément. »

Un silence religieux accueillit ces paroles. Atterrées par la stupidité de l'épreuve, les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un regard, se demandant dans quel endroit leur petite équipée était encore tombée. Néanmoins habitué à ce type de bêtises, le groupe décida de prendre rapidement le problème à bras le corps pour pouvoir ensuite passer à l'exploration de l'île avant de repartir bien vite vers un lieu plus saint.

« Est-il possible de réaliser un autre comble ? questionna Nami.

- Bien sur… Il suffit d'en trouver un ! Manger des pissenlits par la racine, par exemple… Mais ça me semblait moins réjouissant, expliqua l'ermite.

- Parler le plus vite possible pour manger ses mots. »

Chopper qui n'avait plus osé parler depuis qu'il avait mis en doute la parole de leur étrange guide, étonna l'équipage par sa trouvaille extravagante.

« Est-ce que ça pourrait être un comble pour la gourmandise de Luffy ? reprit-il face à l'absence de réaction de ses camarades.

- Mais bien sûr ! Excellent ! Et vous venez même de résoudre votre propre comble !

- Ah bon ? Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir, vieux crétin ! s'enchanta le petit renne, très fier de lui.

- Le comble du médecin n'est-il pas d'être un maître à panser ! (1) Oh, oh ! Mais allons-y, jeune homme, poursuivit l'ermite en s'adressant au chapeau de paille. Parlez !

- Je m'appelle Luffy, je serai le seigneur des pirates ! Mon navire, c'est le Merry…

- Plus vite…

- Mon escrimeur cest zoro ma navigatrice cest nami mon bricoleur cest…

- Plus vite…

- Usoppmoncuisiniercestsanjimonmédecincestchoppermon archologuecestrobin…

- Bingo !

- On dit ar-ché-o-logue, abruti, s'énerva la navigatrice.

- C'est pas facile aussi vite ! chouina Luffy.

- C'était le but ! se réjouit l'étrange spécialiste.

- Bien, enchaîna la navigatrice qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si on ne se moquait pas d'elle. Après ce comble passablement stupide, j'espère que nous allons terminer les nôtres rapidement !

- En tous cas, répondit le vieux fou, grâce au petit discours de votre camarade, j'ai déjà quelques idées ! Le comble de l'archéologue est… de se faire fouiller ! Qui est la charmante demoiselle répondant au doux nom de Robin ?

- JE m'en occupe. »

Nami avait été intransigeante. Sous l'autorisation de Robin, elle entreprit de la fouiller sommairement puis elle eût l'agréable surprise d'apprendre qu'Usopp avait déjà réalisé son comble : le réparateur du dimanche était déjà un peu marteau. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et tous rentrerait au navire car, finalement, ils quitteraient peut-être cette maudite île sans même l'avoir explorée.

« Et quel est le comble de la navigatrice, monsieur ? »

Luffy répondit immédiatement, très fier de pouvoir faire une bêtise :

« Avoir un coup de barre ! Bouge-pas Nami ! Je vais chercher une branche pour t'assommer !

- MOI VIVANTE, JAM… »

BAM. Usopp et Chopper se dévisagèrent, épouvantés. Quel crime leur capitaine avait-il osé commettre ? Robin esquissa un sourire et aida leur navigatrice à se relever pendant que Luffy éclatait d'un rire ravi. Il fut cependant rapidement interrompu par un poing ravageur.

« TU ES PRIVÉ DE DESSERT POUR TOUTE L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE, TU M'ENTENDS ?

- Pardooooon Namiiii…

- CE PUTAIN DE COMBLE EST-IL AU MOINS VALIDÉ ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr car ce n'est pas une barre. En revanche, vous vous êtes bien fait menée en bateau par votre camarade donc ça me semble tout à fait recevable ! »

Alors que Nami continuait à rager dans son coin, l'archéologue eût la présence d'esprit de poser à l'ermite une dernière question avant leur départ qui serait imminent, vu l'état d'énervement du centre décisionnel :

« Si un cuisinier ou un bretteur venait à réaliser un comble, de quoi s'agirait-il ?

- Rien de plus facile pour le dernier : donner un coup d'épée dans l'eau ! Pour l'autre malheureusement, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il ait à le réaliser… Je ne vois que… Finir en hachis.

- Rentrons et vite, coupa la rouquine au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je REFUSE de rester ici une minute de plus et les deux autres abrutis ne poseront pas un seul pied sur cette île ! Nous partons dès que le log pose sera rechargé, nous avons déjà assez de complications avec un amnésique à bord ! »

La petite troupe, craignant trop la colère Nami pour s'opposer à son choix, se mit donc en marche et regagna bien vite son embarcation.

« Nous sommes de retour ! annonça joyeusement Usopp, enjambant la ballustrade. »

Mais seul le bruit des vagues qui battaient la côte lui répondit.

« Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont en train de… commença la navigatrice, qui s'était à peu près calmée sur le retour.

- D'explorer l'île ? proposa le petit renne innocent.

- Oui, oui, Chopper. »

L'équipage, inquiet, fouilla le navire pour découvrir un bretteur endormi. Avant même de se demander ce qu'il faisait dans la chambre à cette heure de la journée, Nami le réveilla de façon abrupte en reversant son hamac et son contenu par la même occasion.

« Où est Sanji ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? »

Zoro n'avait même pas pris la peine de se relever et avait répondu d'un ton aigre et glacial.

« Hey, il t'arrive quoi ? C'était ton boulot de t'occuper de lui et à la place, on te trouve en train de roupiller. Donc, je me répète : où est Sanji ?

- Je dormais pas…

- …

- On s'est disputés.

- Ça je m'en doutais bien vu ton état ! Mais encore…

- C'est tout. On s'est disputés et je me suis enfermé ici. Je suis pas ressorti.

- On a fouillé le bateau, il n'est nulle part. Félicitations, grâce à toi, il est descendu sur l'île. Et il a un foutu comble à réaliser.

- Un quoi ? »

Alors que ses camarades lui expliquaient rapidement les absurdités qu'ils avaient faites à terre, le bretteur commença doucement à réaliser la situation et se maudit de ne pas avoir su prendre davantage sur lui tout à l'heure. Il se releva et se précipita sur le pont, bien décidé à aller chercher celui qui lui posait tant de problèmes. Il fut malheureusement stoppé par la navigatrice qui lui ordonna de ne pas quitter le navire, vu qu'ils avaient déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Robin qui rejoignit l'indécis qui observait le rivage dans l'espoir d'entrevoir une mèche blonde.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que les autres arriveront à le ramener. N'est-ce pas quelqu'un d'autre qu'il attend de voir le chercher ?

- …

- Et puis, il y a ce comble qu'il doit réaliser avant de remonter à bord… Tu connais celui du cuisinier, mais connais-tu celui de l'amoureux éconduit ?

- …

- Aimer à en mourir… »

Zoro sauta par-dessus bord et s'enfuit, rapidement englouti par la noirceur de la forêt enneigée.

* * *

(1) Pour expliquer le fait que l'ermite sache que Chopper est médecin (incohérence du récit mais chut), au choix : Luffy le lui a dit ou il en a fait la supposition et est tombé juste, voilà voilà ! Pas taper !

Désolée, je suis peut-être partie un peu loin avec ces histoires de combles !

Mais je vous laisse quand même deviner celui de de notre vieux personnage !


	6. Le traitement d'une maladie

**CHAPITRE 6 : le traitement d'une maladie**

« Monsieur ? Excusez-moi… Est-ce que cette île est habitée ? »

Après avoir erré dans cette étrange forêt, j'avais débusqué un vieux assis en tailleur, à même le sol, dont le corps n'était couvert que par sa longue barbe blanche. Ne m'inspirant absolument aucune confiance, j'avais d'abord rebroussé chemin et fouillé davantage les alentours avant de renoncer et revenir vers lui. Je ne savais pas si c'était une riche idée mais je n'étais plus à une connerie près aujourd'hui. Il écouta attentivement ma question à laquelle il répondit, un peu vexé.

« Parce que je suis quoi, moi ? Sache, petit blond impertinent, qu'une île est toujours habitée, quelle que soit la nature de ses habitants !

- Et vous accueillez les maladies aussi ? raillai-je, plus pour moi-même, un peu amer.

- On réserve rarement un bon accueil à ce genre de choses… Mais j'imagine qu'elles ont leur place partout…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je parlais davantage d'un village ou même d'une habitation ?

- Je ne bouge plus d'ici depuis bien longtemps mais ça m'étonnerait fort !

- Bon, merci quand même. Au revoir.

- Attends, as-tu réalisé ton comble ?

- Mon… ?

- Comble ! Si tu veux quitter cette île, tu dois en réaliser un ! Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas car je n'ai pas prévu de partir d'ici tout de suite… mais j'imagine que je devrais répondre « cuisinier ».

- Ah, c'est donc toi ! Tes camarades se sont déjà renseignés à ta place ! Ils sont partis à ce moment-là d'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi…

- Non, c'est pour Sanji qu'ils s'inquiètent… »

Je lui avais tourné le dos et j'étais reparti dans la forêt blanche à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit qui tomberait, sans doute, bien trop vite. Je ne tardai pas à dénicher une couverture rocheuse suffisamment grande pour que je puisse m'y tenir debout comme allongé, loin des agressions du vent ou de la neige. Ce serait parfait. Je dégageai l'espace protégé, aménageai un emplacement pour le feu et un autre pour les provisions que j'envisageais d'y rapporter. Ce serait un habitat sommaire mais il fallait seulement qu'il tienne le temps que le Merry quitte cette île. Ensuite, je pourrais prendre le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont j'envisageais ma vie, de construire ou non, quelque chose de plus digne. Il fallait maintenant que je quadrille un peu la zone et prélève de quoi assurer mes besoins fondamentaux. Je quittai mon repère et commençai à faire des allers-retours, les bras chargés de ce qui me paraissait comestible ou utile. Ce travail m'occupait la tête. Je refusais de réfléchir et de recommencer à pleurer comme je l'avais d'abord fait en quittant le navire. Un comportement pareil ne me mènerait à rien et j'avais pris ma décision : Sanji avait pourri ma courte vie, je ne lui rendrais pas la sienne. Aussi douloureux serait-il de ne plus voir le vert, rester à ses côtés comme un fantôme le serait bien davantage. J'en garderais seulement le souvenir pénible de sa chaleur et de sa douceur, refusant celui de l'homme bouleversé et rude car je ne voulais pas placer toute la faute sur ses épaules. Après tout, lui aussi avait souffert de la haine que lui portait ou non Sanji.

Au cours de mes allées et venues, j'entendis Luffy chantonner des paroles à la signification bien mystérieuse, sorties d'on ne sait quelle partie de son cerveau. Je m'étais immédiatement dissimulé et immobilisé. J'aperçus à sa suite Usopp qui tournait la tête dans toutes les directions à s'en faire des torticolis. Ils me cherchaient donc à présent mais cela ne changerait en rien ma résolution. A choisir, je comptais cependant bien éviter toute discussion surtout avec l'un de ceux-là qui ne comprendraient pas mes volontés. Ce genre de terrain était tout à mon avantage, on pouvait passer à quelques mètres sans se voir et, seul, je serais toujours plus silencieux qu'eux, donc sans doute le premier à comprendre notre proximité.

Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut un tout autre binôme qui frôla mon périmètre. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, visiblement en désaccord sur leurs méthodes.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux aller le voir seul. Il faut que je vérifie son état de santé.

- Il est parti à cause de moi. On s'est disputés, tu comprends. Tant que je n'ai pas réglé ça, il ne voudra pas que tu l'auscultes. »

Le petit renne semblait hésiter.

« Et comment retrouveras-tu ton chemin vers le navire ?

- …

- Dé… Désolé… Et puis tu rentreras avec Sanji, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Chopper, avec Sanji. Maintenant, dis-moi où il est. »

Merde. Il pouvait faire ça lui ?

« D'après son odeur, derrière l'arbre, là. Il doit pouvoir nous entendre. Sanjiiii, je te laisse avec Zoro mais, s'il-te-plaît, reviens ! »

Et il fit demi-tour, laissant à regret les rênes au bretteur _[c'est un comble, ahah]_. Celui-ci attendit patiemment que Chopper disparaisse pour tenter un pas dans ma direction.

« Sanji… »

J'étais sorti de ma cachette, adossé à l'arbre en question et j'avais attrapé et allumé une cigarette pour essayer de rester calme face à la discussion difficile qui s'annonçait. Il fallait que je sois clair, ferme et catégorique.

« Je ne suis pas Sanji. »

Il m'avait dévisagé, interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne suis pas ton Sanji alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me chercher, moi. Tu peux repartir tout de suite.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul Sanji et je l'ai en face de moi. »

Il s'exprimait calmement, se forçant lui aussi de ne pas amorcer une dispute. Il pesait chacun de ses mots, sachant pertinemment qu'un seul pouvait causer l'étincelle.

« Tu parles… Ce n'est pas moi qui te déteste donc je ne peux pas être celui que tu voudrais voir revenir.

- Ce… n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments que dans tes souvenirs que tu n'es pas toi-même, Sanji. C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à les laisser complètement de côté. Je… tu ne veux pas qu'on… s'installe pour discuter ? On est tombé sur ton… refuge en chemin, on y serait sans doute mieux, sans le risque de voir Luffy ou Usopp débarquer à l'improviste… Comme on en a peut-être pour un moment… »

J'acquiesçai. C'était plutôt malin de sa part. Gagner du temps et lui en laisser pour réfléchir. Les mots n'étant pas son fort, il devait en avoir besoin. Je passai à côté de lui, ouvrant la voie, et frissonnai en sentant son corps à quelques centimètres du mien. Il me suivit docilement, ne m'imposant ni sa présence, ni ses paroles. Arrivés à destination, je m'installai sous l'abri dans lequel il me suivit, ne se plaçant pas face à moi comme lorsque nous nous disputions, mais à mes côtés, le regard lui aussi dirigé vers l'extérieur, plus comme quand nous partagions nos moments privilégiés. Chacun pouvait ainsi éprouver ses émotions sans les dévoiler ni les imposer tout à fait, une sorte d'intimité lacunaire en somme. Quand il se sentit prêt à reprendre la conversation, il se décolla légèrement de la paroi, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Au fond de moi, une voix me criait que tout ce théâtre ne rimait à rien. Peut-être en avions-nous malgré tout besoin.

« Nous… J'ai parlé de différence et j'ai même fait la distinction entre toi avant ton amnésie et toi maintenant mais… ça ne veut pas dire que j'estime que tu sois une personne différente. Pour moi, Sanji reste Sanji, avec ou sans ses souvenirs. Bien sur que tu as changé mais même au cours de ces derniers jours, en te faisant de nouveaux souvenirs, tu as changé, n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu pour autant une personne différente ? Non, tu sais toujours cuisiner, te battre, ça prouve bien que vous n'êtes qu'une et même personne.

- C'est mon corps qui se rappelle de cela… Pas moi.

- Les gestes, peut-être, mais le plaisir que tu éprouves dans ces moments-là ? Qui s'en rappelle si ce n'est toi ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Il avait marqué un point, je me refusais simplement de l'admettre et il le savait. Il poursuivit donc avant que je n'aie le temps de m'opposer à lui.

« C'est de ma faute si tu t'es fait ce genre d'idées. Je n'étais pas clair en parlant de toi… C'était plus simple d'exprimer une distinction… Pourtant, l'unique changement que tu as vis-à-vis de ton passé, c'est… ton manque d'inhibition. Tes souvenirs ne te retiennent plus donc tu oses beaucoup plus… dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, faire ce dont tu as vraiment envie… Je pense que tu es le Sanji que tu n'as jamais voulu me dévoiler, celui tout au fond, que tu as protégé sous la carapace de douloureux souvenirs et que tu ne veux plus voir atteint. Tu as peur de souffrir, comme tout le monde. Moi aussi, tu l'as bien vu, je ne dis pas et je ne fais pas tout ce dont j'ai vraiment envie. Ça n'a peut-être pas de sens pour toi, actuellement, mais je pense pourtant que c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire… Tu t'enfuis pour te protéger. Etre à mes côtés t'a fait souffrir plus d'une fois… Alors, tu recommences à enfouir tes sentiments… C'est ton choix… Mais sache que… je ne peux pas l'accepter et tu sais très bien pourquoi… Tu l'as deviné depuis longtemps.

- Admettons que tu aies raison à mon sujet. Alors pourquoi suis-je censé te détester ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tes souvenirs ont du changé tes sentiments envers moi, les freiner ou même les empêcher ?

- Non, je veux dire, comment tu le sais, toi ? »

Il hésita mais il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas en position de me refuser quoique ce soit.

« Tu me l'as dit… Tu sais… En réalité, tu n'es pas le premier à te déclarer, je l'ai fait avant toi… Mais tu m'as rejeté avec ces quelques mots, sans plus d'explication. En même temps, ça suffisait à tout expliquer déjà… J'aurais aimé voir que tu t'inquiétais de me repousser, au moins ça… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'acceptes mais pas non plus à ce que tu me déclares ta haine. Nous partagions pourtant tant de choses sans nous les dire… Un peu comme à ton « réveil », quand nous ne nous parlions pas encore, il y avait déjà ce lien, tu vois… Je n'aurais jamais du me déclarer car à partir de ce jour, ce lien, tu me l'as enlevé. Nous avons continué nos bagarres, nos disputes mais il n'y avait plus rien derrière ou alors un véritable rejet que tu ne manifestais pas avant. Je t'avais perdu… »

Sa voix était douce et son récit nostalgique. Il le racontait avec une tendre distance qui lui permettait de contenir les émotions qu'il avait vraiment ressenties dans ces moments-là, ces émotions que j'avais fait ressortir à deux reprises et qui l'empêchaient de me regarder comme un homme nouveau.

« Oï, fais pas cette tête… »

Il avait tendu la main vers moi et je me laissai ébouriffer les cheveux par cette main, chaude et rassurante, comme toujours. Il avait gagné mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là, peut-être pour profiter un moment de nous, réunis, en paix. Et il y avait encore tant de choses que nous ne nous étions pas dites.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais heureux quand tu as à nouveau posé tes yeux sur moi et, égoïstement, quand tu m'as choisi plutôt qu'un autre. Mais tu n'imagines pas non plus à quel point je m'en suis voulu d'être heureux. Une amnésie ne doit pas être facile à vivre…

- C'est pour ça que tu as pris soin de moi ?

- Pas uniquement… Si tu avais choisi quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais laissé t'éloigner… Mais je voulais à la fois t'aider à passer cette épreuve et te prouver que nous pouvions encore nous entendre, que je ne te ferais rien malgré mes sentiments pour toi. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu me sauterais dessus à ton tour.

- Et maintenant ? »

Ma question avait été plus soucieuse que prévu. Il ne mit pas longtemps à saisir mon trouble et se voulut sécurisant.

« Maintenant, on va se relever et regagner tranquillement le nav…

- Je n'ai pas encore dit que je te suivrais…

- Tu le penses bien assez fort ! »

Il avait répondu amusé avec un sourire que je ne lui avais plus vu depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût.

« Mais je ne parlais pas de ça… Et maintenant, _nous deux_, on va faire quoi?

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux personnes s'avouent leurs sentiments réciproques et se les refusent…

- C'est… vraiment nécessaire ? »

Il se tut. Pour moi, le choix était simple mais pour lui, un dilemme bien compliqué devait régner dans sa tête… Etre accepté par celui-là même qui vous résiste… et je savais que Zoro n'était pas adepte des solutions de facilité. Il fallait que je tente ma chance.

« Avec ou sans arrière-pensées, tu as fait tous tes choix en tenant compte de moi et de mes dispositions passées et présentes. Tu t'es expliqué… Maintenant, alors que nous en avons tous les deux envies, ce serait trop con de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Profiter…

- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. On ne va pas s'empêcher de vivre sous prétexte que mes souvenirs ne sont pas en harmonie avec mes envies actuelles… Et si je ne les retrouve jamais ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… et arrête d'espérer un truc pareil ! Si tu as tellement envie de m'avoir, quand tu les auras retrouvés, viens me voir et prouve-moi que ces envies dont tu me parles sont suffisamment fortes pour l'emporter sur tes souvenirs.

- Non. »

Il soupira, bien conscient que ces souvenirs, qu'il se refusait de désavouer, était un lourd fossé entre nous. Si je lui laissais le choix, jamais il ne prendrait le bon mais il savait aussi que, même pour ces foutus souvenirs, il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner sur cette île.

« Je ne veux pas attendre. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne rentre pas au Merry. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. » _[Oui, oui, c'est bien Sanji qui est à prendre ou à laisser… Navrée, l'auteur n'a pas réussi à s'autocensurer.]_

Tournant la tête à l'opposé de mon désir, je glissai délicatement ma main sur la sienne et entremêlai nos doigts. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, les joues rougies, profitant de cette paisible incertitude. Puis, sans me lâcher, il se pencha vers moi, força tendrement mes yeux à se noyer dans les siens reflétant une infinie douceur et déposa sur mes lèvres ce baiser que j'avais tant convoité. J'y trouvai le goût de nos adorables disputes, de notre amitié dépassée et de nos peurs partagées, le goût de notre charmante bêtise, de nos hésitations touchantes et de nos souffrances lointaines, le goût de nos découvertes mutuelles, de notre complicité profonde et de nos jalousies passées, le goût de notre passion brûlante, de nos envies grandissantes et de nos amours sincères. Ce baiser avait le goût du souvenir, ce baiser avait le goût du bonheur.

Enfin, il cédait, s'autorisant de toucher du doigt la folie de nos cœurs.

Il ne rompit la défaite de nos fiertés que pour m'attirer dans ses bras pour une étreinte dont nous pouvions enfin profiter pleinement, sans nous soucier de son dénouement, sachant qu'une autre ne tarderait pas à la suivre. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, restant emmitouflé de son corps, je lui demandai, moqueur :

« C'était si difficile que ça ?

- T'as pas idée… Au moins, tu sauras que j'avais hésité. »

Je le savais sans le voir, il souriait. Plongeant son visage dans mon cou, il me murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai tout fait pour que ça ne se termine pas comme ça, c'est toi qui l'as voulu, alors je t'en prie, ne l'oublie pas. »

Et il posa délicatement son front sur mon épaule, se laissant aller tendrement contre moi, dans un abandon mérité.


	7. Prendre le temps

**CHAPITRE 7 : prendre le temps**

« Sanji ?

- Hum ?

- Nous devrions peut-être rentrer maintenant…

- Hum… »

J'étais bien là, dans une torpeur rassurante, loin des agressions des mots et des gestes mais il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. La lumière s'assombrissait à vue d'œil, grisant la neige étendue à nos pieds, et je ne tenais pas à dormir dehors. Je me levai et jetai un dernier regard, amusé, à ce petit abri de fortune que je n'aurais pas supporté bien longtemps.

Il me rejoignit, me prit la main et nous avions commencé à marcher en silence. En chemin (que je prenais bien soin de choisir moi-même puisqu'apparemment l'orientation n'était pas le point fort de mon nouvel amant), un détail me revint en mémoire.

« Au fait, tu es au courant pour cette histoire de comble ? »

Il me résuma rapidement les bêtises de nos nakamas et je réfléchis un instant à un tout autre projet que « finir en hachis »… En arrivant sur l'île, j'avais déjà mis les pieds dans le plat avec Zoro et mon histoire de cocktail. Après notre dispute, je n'avais franchement pas été dans mon assiette pour ne pas dire carrément dans le potage. Oui, je crois que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, j'avais déjà eu mon lot de combles pour la journée.

Nous avions ensuite croisé un lac et il en avait profité pour le trancher en deux. Oui, le lac. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, que son sabre avait déjà regagné son fourreau. Il avait alors expliqué, mal à l'aise, que quitte à faire des choses stupides, autant les faire avec classe et nous étions d'accord sur ce point.

Arrivé à vue du navire, Zoro essaya doucement de retirer sa main de la mienne mais un regard qui sous-entendait : « tu essaies encore, je repars en courant », l'en dissuada et je sentis qu'il commençait à craindre la confrontation avec le reste de l'équipage.

Nous nous attentions à un hurlement de Luffy pour nous accueillir ou à apercevoir des lumières inquiètes continuer de nous chercher mais, étrangement, le navire était plus silencieux que jamais. Brusquement, une minuscule silhouette nous rejoignit en criant, bientôt suivie par deux nouvelles, l'une aux membres élastiques, l'autre au long-nez. Chacun portait un masque peint de noir et de rouge.

« AAaaaAAAAaaaAAAaaaAAAAaaaAAAH, JE… JE VAIS… VOUS MANGEEeeeEEER ! fit la voix tremblo-hurlante de Chopper.

- Pourquoi notre médecin masqué se précipite-t-il sur nous en criant et en étant pourtant effrayé qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas et donc de prendre un coup de pied ou de sabre ? demandai-je à l'intéressé. »

Celui-ci se débarrassa de son attirail et se jeta sur moi en pleurnichant. Je lâchai la main de mon bretteur pour réceptionner le renne dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas quitté mes nakamas bien longtemps, mais la simple idée de ne plus les retrouver peut parfois tout changer et j'étais heureux de revoir les trois nigauds qui avaient tenté de nous effrayer.

« Saaaanjiiiiii, tu es revenu !

- Zoro te l'avait promis, non ? Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

- Tu n'as pas encore fait ton comble alors on s'était dit que le comble pour un coq, c'était d'avoir la chaire de poule…

- Et tu comptais vraiment me faire peur avec ça et pourquoi toi tout seul devant ?

- Ben je suis un monstre, alors c'est plus facile…

- Tu aurais du changer de forme alors ! Là, tu es un monstre bien trop mignon pour me faire peur ! »

Chopper me fit sa plus adorable bouille en bredouillant quelques insanités. Mais Zoro se racla la gorge, interrompant ces retrouvailles presque émouvantes. Alors comme ça, le fier second de l'équipage pouvait être jaloux d'une boule de poils ? Je reposai gentiment la bestiole en question pendant que les deux autres abrutis nous rejoignaient et chuchotai à l'oreille de mon bretteur :

« Tu veux aussi que je te prenne dans mes bras ? »

Il rougit et se contenta de reprendre timidement ma main. Je m'adressai donc à nos quelques camardes ainsi réunis :

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire. »

Je sentis la main de Zoro serrer la mienne davantage.

« Nous en avons terminé avec les combles ! »

Il me jeta un regard qui voulait dire : « abruti, arrête de jouer avec moi », sauf que, ayant eu tellement de mal à enfin l'avoir à mes côtés, je ne comptais absolument pas arrêter de jouer avec lui, justement. Et nous rentrâmes tous au Merry où nos deux demoiselles attendaient tranquillement, n'ayant pas souhaité participer aux bêtises des hommes de l'équipage. Certains n'avaient pas manqué ces deux mains entremêlées mais personne ne fit de remarque, n'osant sans doute aborder le sujet par eux-mêmes. Je m'étais réfugié dans les cuisines pour assouvir plus que de raison les insatiables appétits de mes nakamas et, après un incroyable festin, m'attendait évidement une toute aussi incroyable quantité de vaisselle. Je m'en débarrassai aussi vite que possible, pressé de rejoindre Zoro. Sortant de la cuisine à sa recherche, j'entendis le groupe qui conversait d'un sujet qui ne me plaisait qu'à moitié…

« Zoro, tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Chopper.

- Que se passera-t-il si Sanji apprend que vous aviez une relation conflictuelle ? s'inquiéta Usopp.

- Il le sait déjà… répondit calmement mon bretteur.

- Mais pourtant on devait… poursuivit le menteur de première.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça va donner quand il retrouvera la mémoire ? coupa Nami. Tu y as pensé au m… »

Elle s'était tue en m'apercevant et ils avaient baissé la tête, gênés, excepté Luffy qui riait et Robin, en bon spectateur. Je pris la parole, aussi calmement que Zoro, cherchant à leur faire accepter notre décision.

« Ne jugez pas Zoro, il a tout fait pour me rejeter, c'est moi qui ai voulu cette situation, en connaissance de causes. Nous en avons discuté longuement… et je sais ce que je fais. C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi mais je crois que ce choix nous appartient. Par contre, je comprends tout à fait que vous ne l'acceptiez pas et dans ce cas, on ne vous…

- Moi, je trouve ça cool ! intervint enfin le capitaine avec un grand sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sanji ! ajouta le petit renne. On avait juste peur pour vous…

- Oui, voilà, confirma la navigatrice.

- Je vais de ce pas vous aménager un coin de la chambre… proposa le bricoleur en s'échappant.

- Et tu peux compter sur nous pour te laisser en paix lorsque tu te rappelleras de tout… conclut étrangement l'archéologue. »

Zoro s'autorisa alors à me prendre dans ses bras et nos mines inconsciemment réjouies eurent l'air de vaincre tout à fait leurs derniers doutes. Je m'éclipsai un peu plus tard avec une fausse excuse qui ne persuada presque personne et j'attendis, impatiemment, que Zoro me rejoigne à notre petit coin de navire, à notre rendez-vous implicite.

« Tu es en retard !

- Mais on n'avait pas de rendez-vous !

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Tu sais que t'es chiant en couple, toi ? fit-il en m'embrassant, provoquant. On peut même plus aller pisser ? Ou tu veux m'accompagner peut-être ? »

Je rougis. C'est vrai que j'avais réagi comme une gamine mais j'avais tellement besoin de profiter de nous deux. Après un silence, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer :

« Alors… Ils avaient tous compris ?

- Non, du tout ! Les deux filles s'en doutaient déjà… Robin, je le savais, et elle avait du en discuter avec Nami… Sinon, seul Usopp avait tilté mais Luffy a voulu lui prendre la main car il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, alors il a du lui expliquer… et c'est notre capitaine qui a vendu la mèche à Chopper. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que je ne puisse pas te faire un enfant… Donc pour vérifier…

- J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir la tête de Chopper à ce moment-là… Heu… attends, pourquoi moi, d'abord ?

- J'ai bien ma petite idée, blondinette ! »

Je lui mordillai le cou un peu trop fort en signe de profond désaccord, lui soutirant malgré lui une grimace. Il s'assit, m'attirant au sol avec lui et nous profitâmes, sans un mot de plus, de notre instant partagé. Evidemment, Zoro s'endormit bien vite… et je décidai de me venger de mon tout premier mauvais souvenir. Je m'échappai un instant de ses bras et me retournai, contemplant ce visage qui m'appartenait à présent et dont je commençais doucement à comprendre le paradoxe. Je lui saisis le menton d'une main et glissai mes autres doigts sur ses boucles d'oreilles, sur sa joue et jusqu'à son torse où, à nouveau, son cœur battait d'un rythme régulier. J'approchai mes lèvres, profitant déjà de cette semi-victoire. Alors que je comblais la maigre distance qui nous séparait encore, je le sentis se réveiller sous mes doigts. Le battement de sa vie avait accéléré et sa main avait rejoint ma nuque accompagnant tendrement notre baiser. Lorsqu'il le rompit, il plongea intensément dans mon regard et déclara :

« Satisfait maintenant ?

- Pleinement. »

Et il reprit nos caresses avant de se laisser à nouveau aller dans le sommeil. Ainsi endormi contre moi, il me parut brusquement d'une cruelle fragilité. La crainte sourde de me rappeler et de le rejeter s'insinua sournoisement en moi. Qui étais-je ? Pourquoi avais-je refusé un tel bonheur ? Je me jurai de faire tout mon possible pour ne plus jamais nous faire souffrir comme j'avais fait par le passé.

« Zoro… soufflai-je doucement, si tu veux que notre histoire continue quand je me rappellerai de tout, aide-moi. Aide-moi à construire mes plus beaux souvenirs. Montre-moi qu'il n'y a que dans tes bras que je saurais atteindre un tel bonheur, à un point que sans toi, la vie me paraitra fade, bien trop fade pour que je puisse à nouveau te résister. »

Et je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre dans son repos. Tout compte fait, je dormirais dehors ce soir.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en éternuant. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, une nuit en plein air. Pourtant, mon amant ne semblait absolument pas perturbé par la température environnante. Je le laissai là, prêt à répondre aux responsabilités de mon poste au sein de ce fantasque équipage. Après un copieux petit déjeuner, nous organisâmes une expédition pour, enfin, refaire nos provisions. A contrecœur, Zoro et moi avions choisi de ne pas partir seuls afin de rassurer nos camarades : ce n'était pas parce que nous étions en couple que nous comptions laisser de côté nos amitiés avec chacun d'eux. Robin avait donc regardé partir tout le reste de l'équipage, gardant un œil sur le Merry et un autre, de plus loin, sur nous tous.

Pendant notre petit périple, j'avais discuté avec Nami et regardé Zoro ; j'avais blagué avec Usopp et reluqué Zoro ; j'avais amusé Chopper et observé Zoro ; j'avais chanté avec Luffy et contemplé Zoro. Mais j'avais la tête ailleurs et Nami me rappelait parfois à l'ordre, Usopp me réexpliquait certaines de ses farces, Chopper tirait de temps en temps ma chemise et Luffy me reprenait sur quelques paroles. Pourtant, ils avaient tous l'air enchantés de nos efforts et c'était l'essentiel. Zoro, lui, avait répondu intensément à chacun de mes regards et je brûlais d'envie de rejoindre le navire pour me coller violemment à son corps, pour le couvrir de baisers et de caresses, pour… Je rougis bêtement face à mes pensées adolescentes que je ne me sentais pas prêt à assumer et jetai discrètement un énième coup d'œil à mon bretteur. Lui aussi avait les joues bien trop colorées et le souffle court.

Le désir brûlant que nos retenues n'empêchaient plus, semblait réveiller en nous, bien plus qu'une flamme curieuse, un brasier ardent que je craignais incontrôlable. Cette chaleur n'était pas qu'une douce envie de tendresse mais un appétit insatiable de son corps, une avidité de sa débauche. J'espérais, je voulais, je convoitais la tendre violence de nos plaisirs jusqu'à l'extase. Cette même soif d'ivresse que je lus en mon partenaire m'enivra puis me dérouta et me ramena finalement à la réalité en même temps que lui. Nos envies, troublantes de brutalité, me parurent brusquement dangereuses de part leur démesure. Elles étaient bien plus profondes que je ne l'imaginais et ne pouvaient remonter à seulement quelques jours. Non, ces envies que je n'osais encore envisager d'assouvir avaient du me tirailler depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Sur le retour, je me concentrai pour ne plus penser à ce torse puissant et ses muscles si bien tracés que j'avais eu le loisir bien trop court d'apercevoir… Ne plus songer à ce qui devait fatalement se trouver un peu plus bas, d'un côté comme de l'autre… Ne plus m'inventer les caresses qui le feraient frémir et celles qui le feraient soupirer…

Mais… c'était peine perdue.

Rêver de notre union si parfaite de virilité qui scellerait notre choix… Deviner les paroles qu'il m'offrirait au bord de la jouissance… Ecrire notre explosion de bonheur et son apaisement soudain dans la félicité…

« SANJI !

- Ah heu… Excuse-moi Nami… J'avais la tête un peu… ailleurs ?

- Pas que la tête si tu veux mon avis !

- Tu disais ?

- Et bien… C'est juste que nous sommes arrivés… _On t'aide à ranger ou tu préfères trier toi-même ? Bien sur les autres vont porter ça jusqu'à la cuisine mais… »_

Elle avait du continuer un moment son monologue car j'entendais encore le son de sa voix sans en comprendre le sens. Rien d'autre n'avait atteint mon cerveau que ces quelques mots : « nous sommes arrivés »… Au navire, pour eux, bien évidemment. Mais ces paroles avaient sonné en moi comme une évidence, comme une fatalité… Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple retour mais, au contraire, d'un aller simple, d'un envol… Zoro et moi étions arrivés en salle d'embarquement pour nos rêves, nos fantasmes. Et sans doute le septième ciel. J'avais l'intuition qu'il n'y aurait pas d'escale.

Soudain, j'eus peur, terriblement peur. De cette passion bien trop sauvage. De lui. De moi. De _nous_…

Car je n'étais pas en mesure de contrôler quoique ce soit…

* * *

Finalement, l'équipage avait suivi mes consignes de rangement (que je devrais sans doute recommencer par la suite) pour me permettre de préparer au plus vite le repas de midi. Une fois nos estomacs bien remplis, nous nous rassemblâmes sur le pont pour voir disparaître cette île si étrange.

« Au fait, intervint Chopper, vous saviez quel était le comble du vieux croûton ?

- J'y ai réfléchi aussi, répondit Usopp, je ne vois qu'une seule chose… Mais ça serait vraiment trop bête…

- Dis toujours !

- Et bien, d'être assis, non ?

- Rassis… … … Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il… reste là ?

- Il n'a quand même pas l'intention de réaliser ce comble jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? ajoutai-je.

- Il ne pourrait pas simplement se relever ? supposa Nami.

- Il n'y a peut-être pas pensé… termina Robin dans un sourire.

- … »

Et sur ces mots difficilement qualifiables, le rivage disparut dans la brume. Après un silence, mes camarades quittèrent le pont pour reprendre leurs activités : Nami à ses cartes, Robin à ses livres, Chopper à ses traitements, Usopp à ses inventions et Luffy à la tête du Merry, la sienne résolument tournée vers l'horizon. Ils avaient du sentir la tension qui régnait entre Zoro et moi car ils étaient partis bien vite, parfois sans réels projets. Mon amant ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se glissa derrière moi, m'enserrant de ses bras. Je sentis la même fièvre qu'un peu plus tôt, nous reprendre, bien trop forte.

« J'en pouvais plus… T'avoir à portée toute la matinée et ne rien pouvoir faire… Je crève d'envie de…

- Tu avais pourtant l'habitude d'attendre avant…

- Oui mais là, je n'ai plus rien pour me retenir… »

Ses lèvres s'étaient déposées dans mon cou, aussi tendrement que sauvagement. Il poursuivit :

« Usopp m'a dit qu'il avait… terminé d'aménager notre chambre… On devrait peut-être aller jeter un œil et on y serait… plus tranquilles. »

* * *

_Ça va aller. _

Il m'avait entrainé jusqu'au dortoir que nous avions redécouvert. Une cloison avait été ajoutée, réduisant l'espace commun mais nous offrant ainsi une petite zone d'intimité où il y avait juste la place d'installer un lit, spécialement conçu pour l'occasion. Zoro, trop heureux, m'avait poussé gentiment, me forçant à m'allonger, prenant place à son tour au-dessus de moi.

_Ça va aller. _

Il avait joint nos lèvres tendrement pendant que ses doigts couvraient mon corps de caresses appuyées. Son baiser se fit plus bestial et ses mains plus douces. Je le sentais tiraillé entre passion et tendresse. La chaleur m'avait aussi submergé, bien trop vite, et j'avais répondu, hésitant, à ses attentions, aussi violent qu'affectueux.

_Ça va aller. _

Brusquement, il commença à enlever un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Lentement, il la fit glisser de mes épaules pendant que sa langue avide découvrait mon cou. Brutalement, je retirai son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse si désirable, si désiré. Doucement, je retraçais ses muscles lui soutirant de légers râles et d'embarrassants frissons.

_Ça va aller. _

Mes mains, empressées, regagnèrent son dos nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre et descendirent discrètement. Mon cœur, égaré, battait à tout rompre. Mon souffle, affolé, se fit irrégulier. Mon corps, effrayé, se mit à trembler.

« Ça va aller. »

Zoro avait suspendu ses gestes puis s'était redressé, se libérant de mon emprise avide. Il me dévisagea longuement après avoir murmuré ces quelques mots rassurants. Il attendit que je calme ma peur et mon ardeur à la fois avant de serrer ma main dans la sienne. Puis il s'étendit à mes côtés et me prit délicatement contre lui, veillant à ne pas rallumer le brasier qui prenait beaucoup trop facilement entre nous. La chaleur qui nous couvrait maintenant n'avait plus rien d'excessif, elle est douce et rassurante, à l'image de ce que mon amant avait toujours été pour moi. Soulagé, je lâchai honteusement mon excuse de trop vouloir et de ne pas pouvoir :

« Pardon…

- Chut… Nous avons le temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors que je ne contrôlais plus rien, il avait su nous arrêter, contre nos grés, pour notre bien. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas la peine d'aller plus vite que ce que nous étions prêts à accepter. Nous avions seulement à profiter de l'instant présent. Le reste viendrait naturellement. Je sentis une douce torpeur s'emparer de moi. Oui, tout était parfait.

* * *

Trop perdu dans ses propres détresses, Sanji n'avait voulu voir dans la voix de Zoro que son assurance et sa sérénité. Il omit pourtant cette sourde inquiétude qui s'insinuait aussi surement en son amant que l'évidence que celui-ci ne serait bientôt plus capable de se passer de son homme. Zoro serra le corps de son amant un peu plus fort contre lui, cherchant à se rassurer lui-même. Ils avaient le temps, n'est-ce pas ?


	8. Le retour du dragueur

**CHAPITRE 8 : le retour du dragueur**

Je ne tardai pas à me relever, bien trop heureux de la tournure des événements, profitant de la curieuse et délicieuse indécision de deux amants qui ne se sont pas encore tout dévoilé. Nous n'avions pas conclu même si j'en crevais d'envie mais au-delà, il y avait cette inquiétude de perdre pied, muée en violente angoisse à l'approche de l'épreuve… Angoisse que Zoro avait su entrevoir… Maintenant que j'avais les idées claires, je comprenais qu'il avait du lutter pour nous arrêter alors que lui se sentait visiblement prêt à concrétiser. Il faudrait que je lui explique… et que je le remercie…

Un peu plus tard, je sortis de la cuisine à sa recherche avec, à la main, un petit plateau contenant ce qui avait tant semblé l'indisposer la dernière fois. Il s'entraînait – pour changer – mais étonnamment à l'avant du navire et non à l'arrière, soit à la vue de tous nos nakamas rassemblés sur le pont, profitant du soleil ; vue que j'aurais préféré garder pour moi, pensai-je avec un brin de jalousie. Je me laissai aller un instant à la contemplation de son torse bronzé qui ne tarda pas à faire renaître en moi cette chaleur indomptable, avant de le rejoindre. Il avait choisi de rester visible et bien il le regretterait sans doute ! Après tout, je m'étais bien dit qu'il faudrait que je m'amuse avec lui.

Le couvant des yeux, j'approchai, les membres tremblotant anormalement mais d'une façon qui me parut tout à fait et inexplicablement habituelle. Tendant mon plateau, je lui débitai d'une voix excitée :

« Zorooo-chou ! Un cocktail pour te rafraîchir après ce dur exercice ? »

Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça, moi pas à ce point à vrai dire mais c'était sorti tout seul, et son visage prit une jolie teinte pivoine.

« C'est gentil mais heu… C'est quoi ces manières et ces yeux en cœur ? »

En cœur ? Comment ça, en cœur ? Il est vrai que j'avais du paraître franchement ridicule et je ne sus dire auquel de nous deux étaient destinés les rires de nos nakamas. Pourtant, ça ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Les autres pouvaient bien s'amuser de lui, de moi ou même de nous-deux, le malaise de Zoro était bien trop appréciable pour que je m'en inquiète. Remis de sa surprise et plus agacé qu'autre chose, il s'empara du verre et me remercia en grommelant.

« Tu… devrais peut-être en préparer aussi pour les autres, non ?

- Hum… c'est une bonne idée, je vais faire ça ! »

Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front et m'en retournai vers mes cuisines.

« Au fait, merci mon chou pour tout à l'heure ! ajoutai-je finalement, lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

Mon amant recracha immédiatement sa première gorgée. Je ne savais pas si c'était pour mon geste affectueux, son surnom ou bien pour l'ambiguïté de mes remerciements que le reste de l'équipage avait évidemment entendus, mais cela m'amusait grandement et je vis, tout aussi réjoui, Usopp fixer son regard sur une vague brusquement plus passionnante que toutes les autres, Nami et Luffy ricaner, l'une parce qu'elle avait cru comprendre la situation, l'autre par habitude, Robin lever un instant les yeux de sa lecture et Chopper se demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais tout s'arrêta là, j'avais déjà refermé la porte sur moi.

Et je n'avais pas terminé d'éplucher un seul fruit que celle-ci se rouvrit à nouveau. Zoro ramenait déjà son verre qu'il avait du vider d'une seule traite. Il avait un petit côté rustre mais il aurait quand même pu faire l'effort d'apprécier mon cocktail ! Il le posa sur le plan de travail, passant son bras au dessus de mon épaule afin de l'atteindre. Je l'apostrophai.

« Alors, ça t'a plu ?

- Très… railla-t-il. Et… tu comptes te faire pardonner comment pour ton mauvais comportement ? »

Il se plaqua violemment contre moi et glissa ses mains sous ma chemise.

« Tu fais le malin devant moi… »

Je sentis sa langue glisser dans mon cou.

« Devant les autres… »

Il se débarrassa sauvagement de ma ceinture.

« Mais quand on passe aux choses sérieuses… »

Et il me laissa en plan, là, comme ça, devant mes fourneaux, débraillé et brûlant d'excitation. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur… Alors je la sentis, la frustration. Ses doigts avaient frôlé une zone qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, je craignais de voir atteinte et cette fois, l'idée me paraissait terriblement séduisante. J'écartai bien vite ces délicieuses pensées obscènes pour me focaliser sur cette inquiétude que je ne trouvais plus. C'était terriblement étrange… Son discours que je n'avais écouté que d'une oreille distraite, davantage atteint par la douceur de son timbre provocant que par le sens de ses paroles, me revint alors en mémoire et m'imposa cette misérable vérité. Quand je savais pertinemment que je ne risquais rien ou lorsque j'étais submergé par mes émotions sans avoir le temps de passer par la raison, je n'attendais que ce à quoi je me refusais quand nous le pouvions vraiment… Le pire, c'est que je ne pensais plus qu'à _ça_…

C'est qu'il savait se venger, le salaud ! Et j'aimais assez… qu'il ait ce répondant. Très bien, la guerre était déclarée et j'attendrais impatiemment le moment où il finirait enfin par me faire céder à ses désirs autant qu'aux miens. Je pouvais bien lui accorder cette petite victoire après celle qu'il m'avait offerte la veille.

* * *

« Hey, Zoro ! interpella Nami, moqueuse. C'était pas un peu court, là ?

- Ta gueule. »

Ça avait failli être plus long… Décidément, il se contrôlait de moins en moins, se donnant l'impression de ne plus penser qu'à _ça_. Il avait voulu s'offrir le luxe d'une petite vengeance mais avait eu des gestes trop brusques et il espérait au moins ne pas avoir effrayé Sanji… Il l'aimait sincèrement alors pourquoi était-il à ce point obnubilé par un approfondissement de leur relation ? Il pouvait enfin profiter de l'avoir contre lui, de l'embrasser, pourquoi est-ce que tout cela ne lui suffisait-il pas ? Et il se détestait de ne pouvoir s'en contenter.

* * *

L'après-midi passa très vite : entre deux de nos bêtises, l'essentiel de mon temps s'écoulait en cuisine pendant que mon amant s'entraînait, réfugié à l'arrière du bateau. Je crois qu'il avait, malgré tout, compris la leçon et j'attendais impatiemment notre rendez-vous du soir, moment privilégie de nos confidences. Le dîner se déroula sans encombre, c'est-à-dire dans un vacarme et un désordre extraordinairement habituels. J'observai et participai avec joie à l'animation du groupe, réalisant seulement par moment que je ne les connaissais que depuis quatre petits jours. J'étais véritablement heureux, j'avais surmonté mes craintes liées à mon amnésie, j'avais accepté de ne plus savoir en me remettant à eux et enfin, j'avais retrouvé toute leur confiance et la mienne. Plus que tout, je me félicitais d'avoir osé choisir, par le passé, une pareille équipe de cinglés, essentiels à mon bien-être. Surtout un.

Achevant d'essuyer la vaisselle, mon regard dévia dangereusement vers le placard que j'avais consciencieusement esquivé jusqu'ici, le placard avec ces fameux blocs-notes. Machinalement, je l'ouvris et me retrouvai à nouveau face à la série de petits carnets reliés de cuir brun. Je ne risquais rien avec un petit coup d'œil, après tout, j'étais déjà au courant de l'essentiel… Une curiosité malsaine m'encouragea ainsi à saisir délicatement le premier calepin que j'observai sous toutes ses coutures avant de m'aventurer à tourner la première de couverture. Le cuir puis le papier crissèrent entre mes doigts pendant que je découvrais la centaine de pages couvertes d'une écriture resserrée, parfois appliquée, parfois griffonnée à la va-vite mais toujours d'une propreté impeccable. Je souris, j'aurais mis ma main à couper (c'est dire !) qu'aucune tâche ne viendrait souiller la moindre feuille blanche. Je me reconnaissais bien là… Je m'intéressai à une page au hasard et y déchiffrai les premières lignes.

_« Ce matin, thé noir de Goncourt Island, tranches de gâche parfumées à la vanille et gelée de violette._

_Ce midi, velouté de potimarron à la citronnelle, pavé d'autruche aux airelles et tian de fruits exotiques._

_Ce soir, perche de Syrup en panure de parmesan et glace de yaourt à la rhubarbe._

_Ce matin… »_

J'interrompis ma lecture. Il n'y avait pas de date, seulement une interminable suite de menus… Combien de repas du jour étaient-ils ainsi répertoriés ? Avais-je commencé cette monstrueuse liste sur le Merry ou bien avant ? A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps j'étais à bord de ce navire… Et à quoi cette habitude pouvait-elle bien me servir ? Avoir toujours une idée à portée de main ou simple manie ? Je rangeai le premier carnet et feuilletai les suivants, un à un. Le contenu semblait évoluer au fur et à mesure des pages et je vis apparaître progressivement quelques conseils de préparation remplaçant peu à peu les lignes sans fin d'assortiments plus ou moins clairs, puis quelques recettes, quelques idées, rendant l'ensemble sans doute moins professionnel mais beaucoup plus humain. J'arrivai finalement au dernier livret dont seule une trentaine de pages avait été noircie. Ces quelques lignes rédigées à chaque repas devaient correspondre à mon dernier mois à bord… à moins d'avoir cessé de remplir ce journal intimo-cuisiner mais, en contemplant l'énorme pile de bloc-notes formée sur mon plan de travail, je me dis qu'il était peu probable d'avoir perdu une telle habitude du jour au lendemain. Je m'intéressai alors de plus près aux semaines précédant mon amnésie…

_« Ce matin, le marimo a tiré la gueule sur le café… Trop sucré, peut-être. »_

Un nouveau sourire étira mes lèvres. Le marimo… Le surnom était bien trouvé, je devais l'admettre. Zoro était-il au courant de ce stupide qualificatif ? M'en avait-il attribué un tout aussi ridicule ? En tous cas, cette simple petite phrase me rassura grandement… Je ne pouvais nier m'être intéressé à mon amant avant d'en avoir oublié jusqu'à l'existence. Ça ne pouvait pas être de la simple curiosité professionnelle.

_« Ce midi, le marimo a tiré la gueule sur la daurade. Trop cuite, peut-être…_

_Ce soir, le marimo a tiré la gueule sur le bouillon. Trop chaud, peut-être… »_

Alors, il me faisait déjà bien tourner en bourrique celui-là… Est-ce que je n'avais toujours pas compris que cet abruti aimait ma cuisine mais qu'il se refusait simplement de l'admettre ? Je sautai quelques pages…

_« Ce matin, le marimo a tiré la gueule sur les viennoiseries alors nous nous sommes engueulés puis battus, comme d'habitude. Il n'a toujours pas expliqué ce qui ne lui avait pas plu, comme d'habitude._

_Ce midi, le marimo a tiré la gueule sur les pommes rissolées, malgré tous mes efforts. Je veux qu'il aime ma cuisine… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en fais une telle obsession mais je le veux… »_

Je tournai encore quelques pages et découvris, sans surprise, les quelques mots se muer en lignes entières qui s'intéressaient de moins en moins à la cuisine.

_« Ce soir, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… où nous en sommes… Je n'arrive pas à définir notre lien… Parfois, on se comprend sans se parler… et dix minutes plus tard, sa façon d'être m'échappe complètement… Nous ne sommes pas de simples rivaux… Nous ne sommes pas non plus amis… Il y a entre nous, je crois, un respect… Une admiration, peut-être ? J'aime quand on s'oppose… J'aime aussi entendre le déclic de ses lames annonçant notre confrontation physique… et j'aime quand, épuisés, on se jette un dernier regard empreint de fierté, de défi et de promesse d'une prochaine fois… __En tous cas, il a tiré la gueule sur la jardinière et ça, je n'aime toujours pas… »_

Je découvrais cette adorable hésitation sur laquelle j'étais aujourd'hui capable de poser un nom. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, mon amnésie m'apporterait la réponse que j'attendais…

Je m'apprêtai à refermer la seule trace de mes souvenirs quand un paragraphe à l'écriture plus tourmentée attira mon attention, il était pourtant précédé de l'éternelle introduction tracée de façon appliquée, comme si je m'y étais pris à deux fois pour composer mon « menu ».

_« Ce soir, je sens que la victoire est proche… Le marimo a esquissé un sourire à la première bouchée avant de tirer à nouveau une tête d'enterrement… Sa carapace est à deux doigts de se briser ! »_

Jusqu'ici, rien ne changeait, j'entrepris donc de lire le message frénétique qui suivait.

_« Elle s'est brisée… Et je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qui se trouvait derrière… Il a dit que… Il s'est déclaré… à moi. Je ne comprends pas… Ce genre de choses est contre-nature… »_

Je relevai la tête, choqué par ce que je venais de lire… Étais-je à ce point fermé, borné ?

_« Ce n'est pas possible… et dire que je lui faisais confiance… Il m'a trahi… J'ai… mal… Je lui ai dit des atrocités que je ne pensais pas… Il a… eu mal aussi… Vraiment, je crois… Il était… sincère… C'est ça qui me fait peur… »_

Je tremblai devant ma propre bêtise. Mais, aussi douloureux soit-il de la découvrir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poursuivre cette désastreuse lecture.

_« Ce matin, je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. Il faut que ce soit clair entre nous._

_Ce midi, mon comportement a éveillé la curiosité des autres alors j'ai fait semblant… Et le marimo l'a très bien compris, il fait pareil._

_Cet après-midi, je ne veux pas réfléchir… Quand je le fais, j'ai l'impression que j'avais déjà compris avant… et que je ne voulais pas savoir… J'ai l'impression de passer pour le salaud… _

_Ce soir, je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé, on s'entendait si bien dans notre discorde… Je regrette tellement… mais je tiendrai bon, je ne dois pas lui pardonner. J'ai trop peur de là où ça pourrait nous mener._

_Ce matin, enfin cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de lui, ça me dégoûte… Je me suis réveillé, encore brûlant de… Il ne faut pas que j'y pense._

_Ce midi, il… Je… Non, rien._

_Ce soir, il a l'air d'aller mieux. Ça m'apaise. Peut-être que finalement, tout pourra redevenir comme avant. Peut-être que j'arriverai à oublier… Il me manque. »_

Et ça continuait ainsi pendant plusieurs pages, alternant entre regrets et remords, entre aversion et peur, entre haine et amour. La situation semblait désespérée dans ma stupide cervelle qui se refusait d'admettre l'évidence, tout ça à cause d'un amoncellement de préjugés sur les rapports humains auxquels je me raccrochais par crainte de l'inconnu. Devant le fait accompli, je ne pourrais plus reculer et je saurais forcément, comme j'avais toujours su. Je ne pourrais plus me le cacher. Alors je m'emparai du stylo égaré, auteur de cet amas de bêtises, et griffonnai, confiant, le menu des quatre derniers jours avant de refermer le petit carnet et de le déposer à sa place, rangeant par la même occasion tous ses camarades.

Pendant ce temps, l'agitation du navire avait fini par s'éteindre doucement, laissant place à l'accalmie de la nuit, et je quittai la cuisine pour notre fameux rendez-vous. Cette fois, il était le premier sur les lieux. Me voyant approcher, il m'ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels je vins me réfugier sans hésiter, comme si ces gestes m'étaient devenus ordinaires. Ils ne l'étaient en rien, évidemment, puisque mon rythme cardiaque protesta immédiatement. Après un silence tendre, Zoro consentit à le briser le premier :

« Oï, Sanji, tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure… dans la cuisine ?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

Il sembla rassuré et n'en dit pas plus, comme souvent. Seulement de mon côté, je n'avais pas terminé :

« Je voulais… te remercier pour…

- Tu n'étais pas prêt, m'interrompit-il, c'est normal, tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

Il parlait d'une simple occasion manquée, je songeais à bien plus que cela… Je soupirai, cherchant à éloigner le spectre de mes anciennes erreurs.

« Mais toi, tu l'étais… Quand est-ce que je serai prêt à mon tour ? »

Ma question le déstabilisa, ne sachant pas si j'attendais vraiment de lui une réponse.

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? … Tu en as envie ?

- A ton avis, j'ai l'air dégoûté ? »

Non, mais je l'avais été…

« Tu as peur ?

- Ça dépend…

- C'est moi qui t'effraie ? »

- Non, au contraire… C'est moi… Je me sens dépassé par… quelque chose de plus profond… »

Zoro trembla contre moi.

« … qui daterait de plus de quatre jours ?

- Oui… »

- Ne t'en fais pas, on ira à ton rythme… »

Il m'embrassa pour clore la conversation et m'emmena rejoindre notre couche.

* * *

J'émergeai d'un long et lourd sommeil. Engourdi par la chaleur, je n'arrivais à me dégager de cette agréable mais pesante torpeur. Une présence rassurante se blottissait contre moi et, inconsciemment, je lui caressai le bras avant de glisser à nouveau ma main dans ses cheveux. J'entrouvris un œil et en distinguai sa couleur… Une couleur… bien trop familière… Mon geste se suspendit un instant, le temps que je comprenne enfin où je me trouvais. Et tout me revint violemment en mémoire : l'attaque, le coup que j'avais reçu en protégeant ma précieuse Nami-swan, l'obscurité dans laquelle j'avais sombré… Puis… mon amnésie et… et… Donc, là, contre moi… il y avait… Je frissonnai de dégoût.

« ENFOIRÉ DE MARIMO ! »

J'avais quitté la pièce en hurlant, submergé par la rage et la nausée pour me réfugier dans mon antre. Incapable de calmer mes tremblements, je fis couler de l'eau pour la passer sur mon visage. Quel était ce cauchemar ?


	9. Le cauchemar

**CHAPITRE 9 : le cauchemar**

Oui, c'était forcément un cauchemar, je n'avais pas les idées claires, je ne m'étais pas réveillé dans ses bras, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous comme il n'y aurait jamais rien… Tout m'avait semblé si réel mais ce n'était tout simplement pas concevable. C'était seulement sa déclaration qui venait, encore une fois, me prendre la tête. Oui, voilà. Je me forçai à calmer ma respiration. Après tout, j'avais un moyen très simple de vérifier… Me redonnant vaille que vaille, un minimum de contenance, j'entrouvris un placard, juste assez pour y saisir un petit carnet relié de cuir. Je soupirai un grand coup. Malgré cette hésitation ridicule, plus vite je serais rassuré, mieux ce serait car plus vite je pourrais oublier cette histoire… Mais ma main refusait de bouger. Combien de temps encore me faudrait-il pour avaler ses sentiments pour moi ? Le marimo était même peut-être déjà passé à autre chose… et j'étais sans doute le seul à encore y penser. Ça, je me doutais que c'était faux, mais pour le reste en revanche, j'étais sûr de moi, enfin presque sûr alors je jetai un œil, à peu près résolu, aux dernières pages noircies…

_« Ce matin, je me suis réveillé sans aucun souvenir. Je suis très perturbé mais Zoro m'aide comme il peut, avec tous les autres membres de l'équipage. »_

Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Je vacillai. Le carnet toujours en main, je m'assis à la table et mon regard erra à nouveau sur les lignes obscures que je connaissais déjà.

_« Ce midi, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être à ma place. Heureusement, Zoro a lu en moi et m'a rappelé, sabre contre semelle, pourquoi je suis ici._

_Ce soir, après avoir fait la tête devant les autres, Zoro a finalement avoué qu'il aimait ma cuisine. Je crois que j'ai vraiment apprécié cette journée à le redécouvrir mais il cache quelque chose… Il a parfois l'air terriblement triste._

_Ce matin, magnifique petit-déjeuner. Je crois que j'ai besoin de Zoro à mes côtés, je passe mon temps dans ses pattes. Ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner alors tout va bien. »_

Dans ses pattes… Ce… ce n'était pas moi qui avais vraiment écrit ces quelques mots. C'était une blague, oui, une blague. Pourtant mes yeux refusaient de se décrocher de ce triste spectacle.

_« Ce midi, je peux dire que j'ai vraiment retrouvé une famille. L'équipage est là au grand complet, dans la joie et la bonne-humeur. Et Zoro, toujours Zoro. Je ne pense qu'à lui._

_Ce soir, j'ai fait la plus agréable connerie de ma bien courte existence. J'ai essayé de l'embrasser. Je sens encore ses lèvres sur les miennes… Si douces… Mais il m'a repoussé violemment. J'ai peur de l'avoir perdu désormais, alors que j'ai enfin compris l'essentiel. J'aime Zoro. »_

Des larmes de rage perlèrent au coin de mes yeux et chutèrent sur ces mots absurdes.

_« Ce matin, nous nous sommes réconciliés. C'est un réel soulagement. Il m'a vu pleurer… et m'a consolé. J'ai un peu honte mais je n'arrive pas à regretter cet instant. Les autres ne comprennent pas nos comportements l'un envers l'autre… Comme si ce n'était pas normal de notre part mais ils nous encouragent aussi. Peu importe, je ferai craquer Zoro car je sais qu'il a aussi des sentiments pour moi._

_Ce midi, j'y suis allé trop fort. Il a craqué… mais pas comme je l'imaginais. Il m'a hurlé que je le haïssais… C'est faux… Ce n'est pas moi qui le haïs, c'est un morceau de mon passé. J'ai si mal… Zoro aussi avait l'air de souffrir. C'est vraiment trop con… Je ne peux pas lutter contre des souvenirs. J'ai fui._

_Ce soir, Zoro est venu me chercher et je l'ai forcé à me dire oui. Nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. J'ai enfin découvert le goût du bonheur. »_

La nausée me reprit et je laissai choir le calepin pendant que je m'humidifiais encore le visage. Je ne connaissais que trop bien la suite… Pourtant, j'y retournai, hypnotisé.

_« Les autres ont accepté notre relation sans réelles difficultés. Mais il y a encore une ombre au tableau, il a toujours peur de me blesser. _

_Ce matin, j'ai envie de plus, de tellement plus. De lui._

_Ce midi, je me suis fait peur. Je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments sont bien plus anciens qu'il n'y parait. J'aime Zoro depuis bien plus longtemps que prévu, même si mes souvenirs me font défaut. Cette passion me dépasse, je ne suis pas prêt. Zoro l'a compris et m'a arrêté à temps. »_

C'était faux… Complètement faux… Je ne…

_« Ce soir, et même depuis quelques heures, nous nous provoquons. J'aime ça. Je sens la peur qui s'estompe. J'espère que ce sera pour cette nuit… Mais j'ai trouvé ce petit carnet qui m'a véritablement répugné. Je me suis découvert, tel que j'étais avant : un homme qui en aime un autre et qui se refuse désespérément à l'admettre, les malmenant l'un et l'autre. Alors que Zoro a toujours pris soin de moi, sans jamais faillir, j'ai enfin compris l'étendue de mes crimes. Mais je ne pourrai plus nier mon bonheur actuel, je n'aurai plus le choix de comprendre et de rejeter ces stupides principes. Quelque part, j'ai_ _hâte de me « réveiller », de redevenir cet enfoiré qui l'a tant fait souffrir, pour enfin lui dire oui, pour toujours. »_

Et plus rien…

Ni dans le carnet.

Ni en moi.

Il glissa entre mes doigts comme mon assurance et ma fierté. Ces lignes me les avaient volées toutes les deux, et bien plus encore… J'étais incapable d'en mesurer l'étendue. J'étais vide. Dépassé. Quatre jours sans prise sur ce qu'il se passait… Quatre jours qui avaient foutu en l'air tout ce que je m'étais démené à rattraper. Je leur avais confié mon corps quatre pauvres jours et voilà ce qu'ils en avaient fait. Je sentis la colère gonfler en moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient foutu ? En quatre pauvres journées, j'étais devenu un putain d'homosexuel. Moi, Sanji, l'homme à femmes ! Et j'avais roucoulé avec l'autre salaud, devant tout le reste de l'équipage ! Devant elles aussi… Tant d'années à lutter contre ces envies contre-nature… Tant d'efforts, me privant de cette attirance qui m'avait grisé sans que j'en aie conscience. Je n'étais pas… Je ne pouvais pas… Aimer un homme…

Et l'autre qui s'était d'abord déclaré… J'avais pourtant été clair et lui, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris aussi ? Est-ce qu'il s'était moqué de moi pour qu'une fois ma mémoire retrouvée, il puisse… J'arrêtai le fil de mes pensées. C'était injuste. Il avait été profondément sincère et doux avec moi. Je ne pouvais le nier et il avait tout fait pour éviter… _ça_. Eux-aussi. Ils avaient essayé de m'arrêter et moi, moi seul les avais convaincus. J'étais seul responsable de ma tourmente et je devrais seul l'affronter maintenant que nous avions dépassé les limites, seul leur faire face maintenant qu'ils avaient vu… Comment avais-je pu désirer cela sachant qu'un tel supplice m'attendrait à mon réveil ? Comment avais-je pu céder… Et dire que j'avais failli… passer à l'acte.

Oui, c'était un cauchemar, mais un vrai.

* * *

Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su que ça ne pouvait pas se terminer sur un « happy end ». Ça avait toujours été beaucoup trop compliqué entre eux pour ça. Il avait cru à ses promesses et voilà ce que ça avait donné : un rejet, clair et net. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir, Sanji avait été instinctif. Alors qu'enfin le bonheur était à portée de main. Ça avait été court, intense et il en garderait ses plus beaux souvenirs mais maintenant, c'était fini. Tout… Et il n'arrivait même plus à quitter _leur_ lit où l'odeur de _leurs_ amours passées résonnait encore…

* * *

Choisir. Trier. Classer.

_Cassé. Brisé. Usé._

Pour oublier, pour oublier.

Laver. Rincer. Essuyer. Sécher.

_Asséché. Désespéré. Désemparé. Désorienté. _

Pour oublier, pour_ l'_oublier.

Peler. Éplucher. Décortiquer. Désosser. Évider.

_Vidé. Harassé. Épuisé. Éreinté. Exténué. _

Pour oublier, pour _t'_oublier.

Découper. Tailler. Trancher. Hacher. Morceler. Émietter.

_Broyé. Divisé. Écrasé. Accablé. Achevé. Terrassé._

Pour oublier, _m'_oublier.

Chauffer. Griller. Flamber. Braiser. Sauter. Fricasser. Rissoler.

_Brûlé. Calciné. Consumé. Rongé. Ravagé. Saccagé. Dévasté._

Et s'oublier…

* * *

Il se leva, il n'avait pas le choix, il faudrait bien qu'il le fasse un jour. Il faudrait lui pardonner, aussi, comme toujours. Faire semblant, comme toujours. Mais pas aujourd'hui. D'un pas lent, il contourna les cuisines pour se rendre à l'arrière du navire, s'avachit là, les jambes repliées, et il se perdit, pour la première fois impuissant, dans les méandres bleus de l'horizon.

* * *

Ils sont entrés. Ils me voient… Ils me regardent… Je sens tous ces yeux posés sur moi… Ils savent.

* * *

Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer. Il ne se voyait pas pousser la porte comme si de rien n'était. Alors, il regardait cet immense océan, devinant dans ses reflets des souvenirs perdus. Il sentait leur poids l'étreindre peu à peu, l'écraser, l'étouffer. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'un souvenir heureux était parfois bien plus lourd à porter…

* * *

« Sanji… Tu as besoin de parler ?

- …

- Il va falloir faire quelque chose…

- Laisse-moi. Ne… me regarde pas… »

* * *

M'empêcher de penser ne fonctionnait pas. J'avais des bribes de souvenirs qui franchissaient sans peine la faible barrière de ma raison. Une étreinte, un rejet. Un baiser, un rejet. Sa souffrance, son rejet. Une fois, rien qu'une fois, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'y réfléchir vraiment...

Je me laissai choir le long du plan de travail et emporté par le torrent furieux de mes sentiments. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne les avais plus pris en compte, tellement longtemps que je n'avais essayé de les écouter, tellement longtemps… Il y avait de tout, un véritable foutoir…

Ma colère. Ma tristesse. Mon désir. Ma tendresse.

Mais surtout, au milieu de toutes ces émotions si fortes, il n'y avait que… Zoro.

Ma colère contre lui. Ma tristesse envers lui. Mon désir de lui. Ma tendresse pour lui.

Il était la source de chacune, bonne ou mauvaise, et leur aboutissement. J'avais raison… J'aimais un homme… Je le savais déjà… alors pourquoi je sentais mes entrailles se vriller de douleur ? Pourquoi cette douleur s'insinuait-elle si fort dans mon crâne ? Pourquoi ça faisait si mal de se l'avouer ?

Peut-être parce que je savais que ça n'irait pas plus loin… Jamais je ne pourrais toucher un homme, c'était trop… sale. Trop… malsain. Trop… pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais répondre à ses désirs, ni… aux miens… Cette chaleur répugnante s'empara de moi, bientôt rattrapée par mes peurs et de mon amertume, glacées. Je frissonnai, en proie à tant d'incertitude. La fièvre montait. Jamais je ne serais digne de nous comme… je l'avais été. J'avais voulu, j'avais désiré, j'avais osé. Quelque part, je m'admirais… Jamais, je ne serais capable de lui apporter, de lui dévoiler autant maintenant. Alors qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

… Je veux… le voir…

* * *

Dans son errance, il avait cru entendre ses pas se rapprocher comme s'il avait pu être là, à _leur_ rendez-vous, pour _leur_ confidence, pour _eux,_ ce « eux » qui n'avait été qu'un murmure, qu'une parenthèse de sa vie, qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de savourer et qu'on lui retirait déjà. Mais le bruit de pas s'était évaporé avant même d'arriver jusqu'à lui… Ça y est, son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il ricana, un peu, puis plus fort. Sa vue se brouillait comme ses pensées, comme les sons gutturaux qui sortaient de sa gorge sans qu'il ne les reconnaisse.

Brusquement, il se tut, à l'affût de son propre écho, espérant y entendre autre chose. Il attendait un pas. Il voulait un pas. Rien qu'un pas. Alors il souleva sa botte, lentement, la laissa suspendue un instant au dessus du bois, hésitant, et la relâcha soudain. Elle s'écrasa sur le pont, dans un bruit sourd. _Tap._ Un pas. Il entendait un pas. Il souleva l'autre botte qui rencontra bientôt le sol, elle aussi. _Tap._ Un autre pas. Il avait entendu un autre pas. Et il recommença. _Tap._ Un pied après l'autre. _Tap._ Encore. _Tap._ Il avait des pas. _Tap._ Il en avait plein. _Tap._ Autant qu'il voulait. _Tap._ Partout. _Tap…_ Son rire reprit, se mêlant sournoisement au bruit de son attente.

_Tap…_

Il serra ses bras autour de son corps, il avait froid, si froid.

_Tap…_

Il posa son front sur ses genoux.

_Tap._

Une larme coula.

* * *

J'avais assisté à la scène, interdit. Tout était de ma faute. Je l'avais conduit jusque là. Dans cet état. Ce rire, qui ne lui appartenait plus, le rendait fragile et terrifiant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il n'avait sans doute jamais été comme ça. Pas Zoro. Tout était de ma faute et si je ne faisais rien… Ce serait pire, toujours pire, jusqu'à…

Je ne bougeai toujours pas, le bruit de ses faux-pas résonnant terriblement à mes oreilles. Aide-moi. Je voulais crier ces deux mots mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop tard, il m'avait déjà trop aidé, trop de fois. Et je l'avais piétiné. Maintenant, ces deux mots-là, c'est lui qui les hurlait sans un son.

J'approchai et tendis une main hésitante vers lui. Il trembla à mon contact mais ne réagit pas plus. Me répondit seulement son rire étouffé par ses genoux.

« Zoro… »

Le ricanement partit de plus belle.

« ZORO ! »

Un silence. Je l'avais saisi par les épaules, le forçant à redresser la tête pour me voir. Il me sourit d'un air tendrement absent avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu. Me. Détestes. »

Il débitait les mots les uns après les autres comme s'ils n'avaient aucun sens, aucun rapport entre eux.

« Tu. Me. Hais. »

Il avait rapproché son visage du mien, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Et. Tu. N'es. Pas. Là. »

Il avait tendu sa main devant mes yeux et il me repoussa doucement. J'étais horrifié, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Je saisis cette main qui m'avait éloigné.

« Zoro, je… C'est moi, Sanji. »

Son regard erra avant de revenir s'accrocher à moi.

« Tu. N'existes. Pas.

- Zoro… Je te jure que je suis là, près de toi. Qu'est-ce que… je peux faire pour t'aider ? »

Il s'égara à nouveau à travers moi puis, alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre la parole, il répondit enfin.

« Prouve-le. »

Je me glaçai. Malgré tout, mes doigts remontèrent vers sa joue, l'effleurant doucement. En tremblant, j'approchai aussi calmement que possible mes lèvres des siennes mais il m'empêcha d'aller plus loin et enchaîna sur un ton gentiment glacial :

« Donc ce n'est pas toi. Va-t'en. »

Je ne bougeai pas. Lui s'était levé.

« Tu es seulement ce que je veux. Un rêve ! Une illusion ! Dégage ! Laisse-moi !

- Zor… »

Il dégaina un sabre.

« Jamais Sanji ne viendra ! »

Puis un autre.

« Jamais Sanji ne me touchera ! »

Et le dernier.

« Jamais Sanji ne voudra de moi ! »

Sans hésiter, il se rua sur moi. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me lever et d'esquiver son attaque qu'il revenait à la charge. Je parai comme je pouvais. Sa force semblait décuplée, il évacuait toute la rage, tout le désespoir accumulés jusqu'ici. A ce rythme, je ne serais bientôt plus capable de les écarter ou même de les encaisser… A peine avais-je eu cette pensée qu'une de ses lames me frôla le visage, y faisant perler une goutte de sang. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me porter un nouveau coup, je portai ma main à ma blessure puis regardai le liquide vermeil teinter mes doigts.

« ENFOIRÉ DE MARIMO ! »

Il se stoppa net.

« Sour… cil en vrille ?

- Tête… d'algue.

- Baka-cook !

- Abruti de cactus !

- T'as essayé de m'embrasser ?

- Emmerd… Non ! Si ? C'est toi qui…

- Ah. »

Il se détourna, soupira lourdement, rangea ses sabres et se rassit, comme s'il m'avait déjà oublié. Les yeux dans le vague, il semblait prêt à replonger dans ses chimères comme si l'affaire pouvait s'arrêter là, comme ça. En même temps… qu'y avait-il à dire vraiment ?

Je m'installai à ses côtés. Il ne broncha pas, insensible à son environnement. Je le détaillai longuement : ses jambes parfois agitées d'un tressaillement, son dos plus voûté que dans mes souvenirs, ses bras crispés, son regard perdu et tourmenté. Qu'avais-je fait de lui ?

Je tendis une main timide vers ses cheveux, que je caressai, incertain.

« Oï… Fais… pas cette tête… »

Il sembla hésiter avant de tourner lentement son visage vers moi. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre alors je détournai les yeux et glissai mes doigts dans les siens. Je le sentis trembler contre moi.

_Plic._

Tout allait pouvoir recommencer.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! L'aventure a été longue et éprouvante ^^  
Merci à tous ceux (celles?) qui m'ont suivie jusqu'à ce dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !  
Merci surtout à celles qui commentent sans relâche à chaque parution !  
A très bientôt !


	10. OS bonus

**Un petit chapitre bonus ! Il s'agit d'un simple OS qui n'a pas de rapport avec l'histoire ! C'est mon tout premier OS et il ne mérite pas, à mon avis, une publication à lui seul ! Il est inspiré de l'univers ZoSan (et pas seulement) mais il reste neutre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_OS : Il s'appelle complicité_

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime et je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

Mes sentiments vont bien au-delà. Ils sont bien plus que ces quelques idées qu'on se fait de l'amour. Comment la définition commune et simple écrite par le monde entier pourrait-elle correspondre à ce que je ressens face à toi ?

Ils sont bien plus que ces quelques mots. Comment une phrase aussi naïve et ordinaire pourrait-elle te révéler toute la complexité de ces sentiments qui m'ébranlent, violents et déchaînés, à chaque pensée pour toi, à chaque pas vers toi, à chaque signe de toi ?

Ils sont bien plus que ces quelques sons. Inexprimables. Inconcevables. Alors je me suis tu. Je croyais que mon regard troublé, mes mains hésitantes, reflets purs de mon amour sincère, te le dévoileraient bien mieux qu'un long discours, si loin de la vérité.

Je t'aime… et tu es parti.

* * *

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime et je te le répétais sans cesse.

Pour que tu comprennes, peut-être, un jour, enfin, l'étendue de mes sentiments. Toutes ces idées qu'on se fait de l'amour, je voulais te les offrir, alors je te les révélais, une à la fois, toujours différente, derrière ces quelques mots : tendresse, désir, ivresse, plaisir… Ils n'étaient pas grand-chose, c'est vrai, mais je te les prononçais toujours vibrant d'émotion, glissant dans chaque son, la douceur de ma passion.

Je t'aime… et tu es parti.

* * *

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime et je ne te le disais que quand mes sentiments s'abaissaient à me laisser respirer.

Ces douces idées qu'on se fait de l'amour, je te les disais de loin, ailleurs. Dans un souffle, dans un murmure. Dans ton silence, dans ton sommeil. Comme une excuse. Comme une erreur.

Autrement, je n'en étais pas capable. Ces quelques mots, si petits, m'auraient submergé de par leur sens, si grand. Je n'osais les prononcer, de peur d'être englouti, noyé dans quelques sons, de peur de t'effrayer, dans mon aliénation.

Je t'aime… et tu es parti.

* * *

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime et je te le disais à chaque fois que mon bonheur grandissait.

Dès que mes sentiments m'emplissaient plus que de raison, je te dévoilais quelques-unes de ces idées qu'on se fait de l'amour, soulageant ce trop-plein d'émotions. Quelques mots pour quelques baisers. Quelques sons pour quelques caresses. Puis à ton tour, quelques sons contre quelques étreintes, quelques mots contre quelque union. Rien de plus rentable et pourtant rien de plus sincère.

Je t'aime… et tu es parti.

* * *

**On ne se disputait jamais.**

**Je faisais tout pour l'éviter. Tolérer, accepter et approuver. M'excuser, m'écraser et m'oublier. Peu importaient les sacrifices, si je pouvais recevoir en échange ton bonheur et ta sérénité. Me serais-je seulement remis de voir dans tes yeux cette rage que je te laissais réserver aux autres ? **

**Et tu es parti.**

* * *

**On se disputait si souvent.**

**Cette haine douloureuse que je ne te laissais réserver qu'à moi me blessait profondément, mais elle me rassurait aussi. Elle m'était nécessaire, salvatrice. Si tu t'énervais, c'est que je comptais pour toi. Et j'avais besoin de te les dire, ces mots, acides, violents. Je ne les pensais pas vraiment mais je ne les livrais qu'à toi seul. Pour un après…**

**Et tu es parti.**

* * *

**On se disputait quand j'étais à ma limite.**

**Sur des petits riens qui ne nous ressemblaient pas. Ils étaient une occasion, un prétexte, une amorce. Pour un appel à l'aide. Une façon plus facile de te dire : au secours, regarde-moi.**

**Mais, parfois, c'était quand je ne répondais plus que, sans un mot, je te priais de comprendre enfin.**

**Et tu es parti.**

* * *

_Je te laissais vivre ta vie, __te délivrant de toute contrainte. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi et ta liberté était un trésor que je me refusais de détruire. Tu avais ce jardin secret dans lequel je n'avais pas ma place et je ne te l'aurais réclamée pour rien au monde. Tu n'avais pas de comptes à me rendre. Tu ne m'appartenais pas._

_Je te laissais partager tes joies, tes peines, tes doutes avec d'autres. Il n'y avait pas de jalousie car ce que tu leur rapportais, tu le vivais avec moi. Et tes frissons, et tes émois, et tes envies, tu ne les leur livrais pas._

_Je te laissais partir. Sans peur._

_Tu es parti._

* * *

_Je voulais vivre avec toi, tout essayer, tout partager, tout vérifier._

_Je voulais vivre de toi, tout avoir, tout voir, tout savoir._

_Je ne voulais pas que tu partes._

_Tu es parti._

* * *

Je t'aimais. Nos corps nus et unis, incessant.

Je t'aimais. Lorsque tu m'en laissais le droit.

Je t'aimais. Trop souvent, trop pressant.

Je t'aimais. Bien trop pour toi.

Le langage du corps ne t'offrait que jouissance, quand j'y voyais bien plus que cela. Brûlant de désir, soupirant de plaisir, chérissant le souvenir, c'était ma plus belle façon de t'aimer.

La tienne résidait dans les gestes du quotidien, un sourire, un mot, un signe. Tendresse et douceur étaient tes maîtres mots quand, plus tard dans la nuit, tu te faisais emporté et brutal. J'aimais ça et je t'aimais…

Mais tu es…

Parti.

* * *

Tu me l'as jamais dit, tu t'en foutais sans doute. _Tu me le disais tout le temps, tu t'en foutais sans doute. _**Tu te forçais à le dire, tu t'en foutais sans doute. **Tu le disais toujours quand il le fallait, tu t'en foutais sans doute.

_On s'engueulait jamais, tu t'en foutais sans doute. _**On s'engueulait toujours, tu t'en foutais sans doute. **On s'engueulait quand t'en avais marre et moi, tu t'en foutais sans doute.

_Tu me laissais partir, tu t'en foutais sans doute. _**Tu ne me laissais pas partir, tu t'en foutais sans doute.**

Tu ne pensais qu'à _ça_, tu t'en foutais sans doute.

Je t'ai aimé. Mais je ne comprends plus, je n'ai pas compris, je ne comprenais plus, je ne comprends pas. Alors, aujourd'hui, je pars.

* * *

_Seul le pourquoi des mots peut écrire le « nous »…_

_Il y a des milliers de façons d'aimer, des milliers de raisons d'agir ou de ne pas agir, des milliers de manières de comprendre et des milliers quiproquos. Mais au fond, il y a toujours l'essentiel : vous vous aimez. Alors, parlez-vous._

* * *

**Un petit avis ?**


End file.
